Disillusion - Gardens in the City
by Wordsorcereress
Summary: Cloud why did you come here? What are you planning? - I'm going to kill Sephiroth - ... ever played Tetris? It's a game with no way to win. Sooner or later, you make mistakes and the line catches up to you. I'm playing Tetris with the State. It's only a matter of time until I get arrested, but until then I have to keep playing. I know too much - (Keep the secret, Lion, shush)
1. Chapter 1: Leon

**MASSIVE DISCLAIMER - I don't own TETRIS! - I'm using it as a metaphor! Don't sue me Russia!**

 **CONTINUING - I also don't own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts or any featuring Disney references & branches.**

* * *

 **Never done a Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction before, so I'm likely a little vague on the lore. This will be darker than my pervious works, but I see this as a challenge and hope I learn to be good at it. I'm a fan of darker writings and wanted to add to the pool.**

 **Long story short I was recently introduced to Kingdom Hearts, then Final Fantasy, and the darker/mature themes of Final Fantasy gave me great characters to work with for suspense and a darker themed story. I wanted to write something dark for a long time, but haven't been able to work with my previous fandoms because they're all light hearted and the characters sounded too OOC and I couldn't go through with it because it all sounded so wrong. But then Final Fantasy came into my life and changed everything! Also became a Strifehart fan, that was big motivation too.**

 **Pairings: Eventual! Cloud X Leon - Strifehart / Cleon.**

 **There are other pairings, but that would be spoilers.**

 **Please enjoy the story, and I'll love it if you dropped a few comments at the end.**

* * *

Leon

" ** _Citizens of Hollow_** ** _Bastion_** _ **, this broadcast from the High Commander is of utmost importance. We remind the good citizens that only the whole, the pure, and the approved are to be accepted. Deviants of the following nature, nobodies, keyblade wielders, the weak, the impure, the imperfect are to be turned over to the state control. Anyone caught or suspected of harbouring deviant fugitives is a criminal and will receive capital punishment for crimes against the state. Any citizen linked with said criminal will be interrogated. Any failures to report such criminals will result in capital punishment. This decreed by your Lord and Savoir Sephiroth, leader of High command, saviour of** -"_

Leon turned the radio off before the long list of titles could begin.

It was raining. He stared out of the window as he waited for the last minutes to pass before his dinner was ready. His face was blank, but inwardly he was seething at the rules of the repressive state.

The rules put in place by _Lord Sephrioth,_ the supposed saviour of the world, winner of the war, protector of the people, etc.

Leon sneered.

There was a loud beep behind him, and he glanced over his shoulder to see the timer squawking loudly in the silent house. Leon turned it off, picked up a rag and pulled out the lasagne from the oven, he dropped it on the table quickly as the cover was hot.

He hissed and licked at his burnt thumb, reaching for a tray instead.

His kitchen was modest. He had a town house half an hour's walk from the city centre, it was narrow with only a kitchen, living room and coat closet on the ground floor. A cellar full of odd bits of junk, he was in the process of rebuilding a bike. A bedroom on the first floor with a small bathroom, and study which doubled as a guest room.

There was also an attic, the attic was useful for fixing the old pipes which connected to the wood burning stove, it heated the water and the house, so bills were low. He had made it himself.

But the attic also had another function.

Leon plated up and moved upstairs, he drew the curtains upstairs and downstairs just encase someone was being nosy, he couldn't take chances even if his house had passed the random inspection sweeps - the state liked to seek out deviants, invading every privacy.

In the attic, Leon pulled aside the panel where he'd often reach down and repair most of the pipes lining the sides of the chimney. He put his meal on the floor beside him and squeezed down the space, feeling the pipes heat his skin uncomfortably before his feet touched a thick, fake pipe - a secret ladder rung. He then tucked himself into the hidden space under the floorboards. He carefully manovered his meal in after him and pulled the board over the gap to cover his tracks.

To someone oblivious he had simply disappeared.

Leon let them think that. It was better than being arrested.

After vanishing there was only the simple climb down the ladder, once he'd crouched through the even more hidden tunnel no wider than a cupboard door.

The ladder went down the other side of the chimney to a trapdoor. This door was deeper in the ground than his cellar by at least three meters.

He pulled it open and climbed down, shutting and locking it behind him.

He sighed, thankful that he hadn't dropped his meal, which was steaming merrily on his tray.

The place he was in now had been tunnelled out by himself, but originally had been just a little cave, barely a meter by a meter, by a meter. After a lot of intensive work he'd tunnelled out a hallway, then the following rooms. He took the three steps towards the oak door and opened it.

Inside was very different to the barely lit hallway.

"Leon!"

Leon barely moved his arms above his head to avoid the spill the flying hug would have caused.

He sighed and lowered one hand to ruffle the spiky haired child who clung to his waist "Sora," he sighed slightly, a small smile on his lips, barely noticeable unless you knew him. "Can't you wait until I've put the food down?"

Sora looked up with a bright smile, it was twice as endearing as he only came up to Leon's hips. "Nope," he laughed and squeezed the older man once more before stepping back and tucking his hands behind his head "I wanna hug you first, you're always gone so long," he pouted.

Leon's smile disappeared "I can't help that Sora," he apologised softly, running another hand gently through Sora's spikes.

Sora shrugged, leaning into his hand "I know. Hey everyone! I think its lasagne!" the young boy called out to the others milling about.

The following announcement was received with many cheers.

The room they were in served as the main one for this hidden sanctuary. It had a table, some armchairs and a sofa, then there were beds which lined the walls. There were lights hanging from a rocky ceiling with their wires showing, the walls covered in plaster and painted by the residents to make it feel more like home, and the floor was covered in many rugs to try and keep away the chill of the stone all around them. There was a heater powered by the stove upstairs which kept this pace warm.

Everything was handmade by Leon.

There were two other doors leading out of this place. One to a bathroom and kitchen-ish area. It wasn't really used for cooking, it was only double function because it had the only sink …

The other door, airtight, led to the sewer and water tunnels under Hollow Bastion. It was an escape route just in case the worst should befall the residents here under Leon's care.

The residents; children.

Sora ran to the table to claim his seat first.

Sora, he was here because he was a keyblade wielder, even at this age one could tell. The state hated keyblades because they could permanently banish whatever darkness they defeated. Sora's blade hadn't appeared yet, but the state didn't like potential risks walking around in their city of shadows.

Leon remembered finding him abandoned on the streets for the state police to pick up and dispose of, the state's attack-dogs – the Knights– chasing him down a dark alley while the boy glowed with the ominous keyblade light. Leon had snatched him off the streets and smuggled him home. Sora was just a child of four years old.

That was a few years ago, Sora was now ten, and had been here six years.

Sora sat on the bench and pulled his two closest friends to sit either side of him. "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Riku grinned and took a seat, making sure to nudge Sora in the process. "Calm down Sora, it's here already!"

Riku, an eleven year old who was also a keyblade wielder. He and Sora connected perfectly over their similarity, and over the years they had become inseparable. He had been picked up by Leon when he had found him surviving on the streets, eating out of the trash. He had been eight at the time. It was a miracle that he had lasted as long as he had with the streets crawling with Knights.

Sora's other friend was Kairi, she was Sora's age. She had been found sleeping on Leon's doorstep, curled up under a blanket, luckily it wasn't anyone else's doorstep. She may not have been here right now if not. She was a sad story, there was nothing wrong with her, she was just an orphan who wasn't wanted. Leon took her in with the others, unable to turn her away once she looked at him with her large, scared eyes.

Kairi smiled up at Leon with her sea blue eyes "Are you staying to eat with us Leon?" she asked sweetly.

Leon patted her head fondly, making her giggle "Yes. Can you and Naminé get plates out of the kitchen for us?" he asked, picking up a knife and starting to cut their meal into pieces big enough for everyone.

Kaira hummed "Okay! Come on Naminé," she held out a hand and the two girls ran off.

Naminé was a nobody, as a side effect of the darkness that Sephiroth supposedly had held back in the battle which nearly swallowed their world, some people were born … incomplete. Naminé seemed normal to the ignorant person, but she existed without a heart and soul, a paradox, not even a real person.

Leon didn't believe that. She was quiet and gentle, but she wasn't not-real. However, she still was a nobody, therefore people would be after her, that was why she was here.

Leon rescued the nine year old with three other nobodies on the same day. Axel, who was twelve, Roxas who was eleven, and Xion who was five. Xion was just one year old when Leon rescued her. Roxas was just seven, and Axel nine. Naimé had been five.

Xion's circumstance was the most heart-breaking. Her parents hadn't even tried to hide or protect her.

Everyone who had children were required to have them evaluated at one year old, if they were a nobody or a potential keyblade wielder, or a deviant in any way then you'd be requested to hand the child over to be disposed of. Sadly most did as they were asked, so as to not lose their lives also, but a brave few hid their children away or ran.

Roxas and Axel ran over, Axel had Xion on his back, the little girl blinking at everything with a small giggle now and then. Her dark hair and bright blue eyes made her look very sweet and innocent.

Roxas jumped into his seat and Axel put Xion down between them. The redhead grinned at Leon "I want the first piece!" he declared.

Roxas rolled his eyes "No way! You were first last time," he argued, reaching over to push at Axel's shoulder.

Xion raised her hands as Naminé and Kairi came back with their arms full of plates "Xion turn!" the baby of the group declared.

Everyone chuckled at her.

Leon laughed briefly. The happy chatter of who got to be served first was welcome after a long day. He plated the first serving "Naminé and Kairi will be served first because they got the plates," he resolved the argument easily.

"Aww!" Sora and Roxas groaned.

Riku grinned and elbowed Sora "You'll just have to be faster next time, and maybe actually _help_ with chores instead of taking a nap," he teased.

Sora pouted "Riku …"

Riku gave him a one armed hug in apology and passed his plate, as he was third served, to Sora to make up for his teasing.

Leon raised an eyebrow "You better not be skipping chores Sora, or you can skip ice cream."

"What!" Sora exclaimed in dismay.

"Ice cream!" Roxas and Xion exclaimed.

Axel perked up too "Leon you're awesome!" he grinned, eagerly tucking into his helping.

Leon sat down too and ate at a more sedate pace. "Have you all been good down here, you've not broken anything?"

Naminé raised a hand reluctantly "I broke a pencil," she said sadly, she loved to draw.

Kairi piped up "I gave her my red one, but she says it's not the same."

Naminé nodded, a sad expression on her face.

Leon smiled gently "I'll bring you some new ones tomorrow," he promised, the blond nobody perking up and beaming at the news. Leon reached across and squeezed her hand "You think you can manage no drawing for one night?" he asked.

Naminé giggled and squeezed Leon's larger hand back "Yes, Leon," she agreed.

The only other thing they needed was more paper and some clean blankets. Easy stuff to get.

"What games did you play today?"

"Sora and I are building a raft, then we're going to go exploring," Riku said, launching into an epic tale of what they were going to find; sea witches, castles, deserts of sand, and big monsters. Leon had to ask him to tone it back a bit when Xion began looking a little too frightened.

The meal went along without a hitch, the hyper chatter of lost little souls filling a room away from the world and the sun.

Leon knew it was the only way for them, but couldn't help feeling very sad that they were reduced to living down here like rats when they should be playing outside or going to school.

He did his best, he taught them how to read and write, how to defend themselves should the need call for it, trained them how to survive. He taught them how to fix things they broke, how to appear normal should they find themselves outside, he made them toys and clothes since buying them would be too suspicious. He read them stories, treated them when they were sick, comforted them when they were scared, made a little broken family out of rejected children with a lonely, silent rebel as their guardian.

He sighed to himself as he went to unpack their desired ice cream. It really wasn't fair for them. He went back to silently damning Sephiroth and his regime of repression for taking away their families and childhoods as he handed out the caramel sea salt treats to the happy kids. He sat himself down and made sure Xion didn't drop hers, sitting her on his lap, while everyone else laughed at how Sora and Roxas managed to get there's all over their faces and noses.

After they had eaten Leon had to leave, but promised to be back in time for a bedtime story. He had appearances to keep up, no one could know about the hidden children beneath his house.

No one …

* * *

 **Mainly an introductory chapter, slight prologue, the real story takes off in the next chapter. Please give it a chance?**

 **Yeah, tell me what you think and if I got the characters right - and if the chapter is in any way suspenseful or dark. That would help a lot.**

 **Big shout out to my lovely Beta who caught all my little mistakes. Love you Sapphire!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

 **Thought I'd post the second chapter at the same time as chapter one since the first one is a prologue-type and doesn't really introduce the story at all.**

 **Would like a few comments on the theme and characters if possible. Thanks everyone.**

 **Thanks again to Sapphire who pointed out all my silly little mistakes which would have killed the mood and likely your faith in me as a competent writer. You're amazing~**

* * *

Cloud

Cloud hated this place.

He pushed himself against a wall as yet another patrol van went by. The city was always dark, overcast and full of evil. The people here were empty sheep, blindly following and accepting Sephiroth, too cowardly to stand up to him. No wonder the man had chosen to make his base here - the people must love him. Hollow Bastion was his stronghold, his most loyal city gem. Every person listened closely to the state announcements, directly or indirectly from Sephiroth, with the attention some people got when they believed a bloody messiah was talking to them. His picture was everywhere, people went around in happy bubbles, accepting and willing.

Cloud couldn't stand it.

However, Sephiroth was here, so he had to be here. He was going to kill that man, no matter how long he had to wait and bide his time, no matter how long he had to skulk in the shadows and live in a homeless shelter. No matter how long he had to mingle with the sheep.

He was a Mako solider, on the opposite side of the war that no one spoke about - stupid sheep, so ignorant and blind. A war between Sephiroth - ex SOLIDER commander - and his allies against Cloud's allies.

The world was swallowed in darkness, he and his SOLDIER comrades managed to set up a system of magic, machines and crystals which kept the world alive, but the world was still full of shadows and occasionally a heartless.

However, Sephiroth was strengthened from this shadowy world, he overpowered the troops opposing him and Cloud's comrades all died save for him and Zack.

They were determined to keep this world from falling and worked underground to find a way to kill him.

Sephiroth took credit for saving the word, and with his growing powers no one could opposed him - not that the people here did - and so the world was as it was today – shaped in his image.

If a Mako solider was caught in Hollow Bastion he'd be arrested on sight. But Cloud believed that he had to be close to Sephiroth to have a chance at killing him, Zack could bide his time outside in safety all he wanted, Cloud _needed_ to feel like he was getting somewhere.

Another patrol van moved slowly by. Big white and with a scarlet cross painted on the doors.

Cloud turned away and walked.

A chill went down his spine when he heard the car stop and the door open.

He stayed calm and kept walking.

The door shut, the car engine idled ... and he heard footsteps following him.

Cloud cursed. _Shit, shit, shit. Not in this city a day and I've been spotted!_

He turned a corner and pulled his hood up a little higher, the light drizzle in the twilight made it a natural gesture, or so he hoped. He walked down another alley as sedately as he could manage.

There was club music pounding nearby. _I'll just sneak in and get lost in there_ , he thought, trying to edge closer to the door.

A scary looking bouncer made him walk on. _Shit, not getting in there._ The club noise made him uncertain if the man from the car was still following him, but he didn't dare look around to check.

Suddenly a hand reached out " _Don't move._ "

The arm looped around his waist "There you are. Have you got the smokes?" a deep and smooth voice spoke loudly.

Cloud tensed and looked to see that the arm belonged to a brunet man with gunmetal eyes, he was smiling as if drunk, but his eyes were serious. Cloud gave him an uncertain look and the man smirked, again with serious eyes, the silver orbs glancing urgently over his shoulder – a warning. "Not giving any up until you get some? Don't worry, I got your payment," he drawled.

Cloud's eyes widened as the man gripped his chin and leaned in towards his neck "What are you-" he began to growl, trying to shove the brunet off him before he could do anything.

"Shut up." Came a totally sober and serious reply "You're being followed, act natural."

Cloud wasn't sure what 'act natural' was supposed to mean but when the brunet's hands rose to his hooded hair and wrapped around his waist, one leg tangling around his own, he assumed he'd better start acting. One hand pulled his hood down, freeing his blond hair and making him panic slightly – it was only the soft mutter of assurance from the stranger pretending to _freaking neck him_ that kept him from bolting for safety.

He hesitantly clung back, his grip lose, and reluctantly let his head tilt back when the brunet whispered for him to do so.

Cloud's heart was pounding, from the absurdity, the embarrassment and from the adrenaline of being followed.

His hands gripped the man's shoulder when his hand on his waist went a little too low "Hey!" he hissed.

The man bit him, right on his neck.

"Ah!" Cloud gasped, "What the hell?" he growled.

The man leaned up slightly and looked him in the eye "You're a terrible actor." The next second Cloud was pressed against the wall and the man leaned close to cover his face, not touching him but still invasively close. One hand on his jaw to keep him still the other hand still on his waist, and his leg _still_ tangled with Cloud's!

Cloud didn't like this, anyone looking would assume they were kissing … oh. Cloud's eyes widened, that was the act … He held back a little firmer and ran a hand through the brunet's hair, finally getting what he had to do.

"Don't move," the brunet ran a hand over his face, lingered for a second, then pulled back and glanced down the alley both ways. Looking in every corner with a systematic sweep of his eyes.

Cloud waited.

"He's gone," he said at last.

Cloud breathed a sigh of relief and they untangled themselves, however the man still stayed beside him, keeping between him and the bouncer. "Thank god," Cloud breathed, then glanced at his saviour.

The man had crossed arms, one foot resting against the wall and was now fixing his hair from Cloud's last minute improve.

He was tall, had shoulder length brown hair, he couldn't tell the shade since it was dark and drizzling with rain, it looked almost black at the moment but he suspected it was lighter. He wore a white shirt which clung like a second skin in the damp, had gloves and three arm belts on his left arm, leather pants with four belts – why he would need that many Cloud wasn't sure. There was a prominent scar across his nose and between his eyes, it looked like it hurt, the brunet must have been lucky not to have lost his eyes. Speaking of eyes, he had grey-blue gunmetal, light in colour, but dark in intensity, plus the brooding expression he now wore on his face made him seem that much more dark.

Cloud decided he liked him, he _had_ just saved him from being arrested. There was something about him, he didn't seem very sheep like - perhaps he was a reluctant follower, obviously there were no brave ones in Hollow Bastion.

Cloud wondered if he could be trusted.

Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly after another moment of assessing him "Thank you," he muttered "I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't grabbed me."

"You would be on your way to the executioner if not for me," the man said bluntly, glaring at the opposite wall, arms crossed. "You'd better hang out here for a while, you've too obvious to anyone who's not drunk or high," he advised suddenly.

Cloud looked at the brunet "I'm too what?" he deadpanned.

His 'friend' gave him a flat look "You're too obvious. Everyone in the city knows there's a Mako solider roaming the streets," he glanced around, lowering his voice again "You've been lucky so far, had anyone else spotted you they'd turn you over and get the meagre reward that's waiting for them," he explained darkly.

Cloud didn't react, but he felt the chill in the air more prominently now. "How does everyone know?" he asked at last.

The brunet merely pulled out a lighter and absently flicked it so a small flame burned, he didn't have any cigarettes or rolls of something suspicious, he just watched the flame. It threw his face into sharp shadows and light.

"The radio. Someone saw you come into the city, ran to the Knights and word went directly to _Lord Sephiroth_."

Cloud's hands turned into fists at the news.

"There was a special announcement at noon, then again at three, six and nine, telling everyone that protecting, ignoring, harbouring or aiding you is a crime punishable by death. There's a reward to hand you over," the brunet added, flicking the lighter shut.

"Why save me if there's a reward?" Cloud asked, his body tensing just encase this man had tricked him.

The man gave him a serious look "Anyone handing you over would be interrogated just for being associated with you," his eyes were vacant as he went back to glaring a hole through the wall opposite them "And I'm rather attached to my fingers and toes."

Cloud shuddered. _Some reward_. "So you chose Death over interrogation," he mused. Then he asked "Why help me if it'll get you killed?"

The brunet shrugged and stood away from the wall, looking up at the sky "I'm not a fan of Sephiroth." One hand clenched around the lighter "You're not the only one fighting him, and there's more than one way to fight a tyrant, I'm in the same boat as you, Mako."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as the brunet looked back at him "We're both dead if we're caught," he clarified, tucking the lighter back into his pants before facing him once again. Cloud looked into his eyes and saw the familiar look of someone who had been fighting too long. He wasn't a sheep. He may know how to act like one, but he wasn't a blind follower. Cloud was surprised.

His helper looked him up and down "Definitely too obvious, you need to get off the streets."

Cloud glanced down at himself. He was in street clothes, had no armour or weapons, what was wrong with how he looked? He frowned "What's obvious about me?" he asked, his friend just smirked and didn't answer. Cloud scoffed and looked to one side "I'm currently housed in a homeless shelter, guess I'll head back there."

"Hmm, anonymous, open and convenient. That'll be the first place they look, don't bother."

Cloud sighed in irritation "Where do you suggest?" he asked.

The brunet raised an eyebrow "What makes you think I'll help you further?"

Cloud blinked, surprised that the charity was ending here. The brunet had saved him, advised him, and yet was stopping now?

Cloud cross his arms over his chest and glared "Why not? You hate Sephiroth, so do I, if you help me there's a slim chance I'll be able to gut him in the future. And you said so yourself you're already in trouble, what's the harm in helping a bit more? It's not like you'll get any deader." He hoped that was enough. Honestly, if he was the brunet, he'd just save him and leave him to his own devices. There wasn't really any good reason why he'd offer more help than he just had, it was already above and beyond what he'd expected of the people in this soulless city.

The brunet chuckled and put his hands in his pockets "Good answer," he admitted, he glanced to the side and looked thoughtful. "There's a friend of mine who'll be willing to open her door for a night, head for Aerith, at the Garden clinic. Tell her 'a SeeD recommended her couch'."

Cloud nodded seriously and then nodded his head to the left "That way?" he asked.

The brunet pulled out a pen and wrote directions on his palm "That's all I can do. Head towards the south suburbs, if you make it that far the rest will be easy." He glanced over his shoulder at the bouncer and the others around them getting high or making out, "I've got to go, tell Aerith I said hi," he turned and began to walk away.

Cloud was about to take his leave too when he realised he hadn't gotten his saviour's name. "Hey!"

The man paused in his walk but didn't look back.

Cloud put his hands in his pockets "Who's the greeting from?" he asked.

The brunet looked over his shoulder and smirked slightly "Just tell her the message and she'll know who I am. You shouldn't talk about personal things in a place like this," he warned.

He approached the club where the ear-shattering booms were coming from, he raised his wrist for the inspection of the bouncer. The bouncer gripped the man's wrist harshly, the brunet's face smoothing in a neutral expression which made him look all the more dangerous as the man held his wrist captive. After a moment the bouncer nodded and the brunet disappeared.

Cloud was on his own again.

He leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply, weed and other colourful smoke filling the air. He wrinkled his nose and pulled his hood back up, then further down his face to escape the smell and the loud moans of frisky activity. He looked at the palm of his hand and quietly weighed his options.

The homeless shelter was, admittedly, an obvious place to search.

But he didn't know if this 'Aerith' could be trusted. The brunet seemed trustworthy, saving his life was worth a gesture of trust. Plus his dislike of the state was enough to bet his survival on at least. Cloud was still considering the option of a trap waiting for him elsewhere, that would reduce the association factor and maybe get the brunet a reward for his capture. But then he would likely face punishment for helping him evade the White-Coated patrol man. Cloud quickly discarded any thoughts of double crossing, the brunet has as much to lose as he did now they had interacted.

If this man and this 'Aerith' were friends maybe it was worth the leap of faith.

He heard the distant sounds of another patrol siren and sighed. He wouldn't last on the streets. He couldn't get back out of the city if they knew he was here. There was nothing for it. He had to go see this 'Aerith'.

Cloud pushed himself off the wall and headed south, dodging the light and patrol cars when he could, 'acting natural' when he couldn't.

* * *

 **If you haven't guessed by now, I'm going to have each chapter from a different character's perspective. So there won't ever be two chapters in a row with the same perspective - I may break this rule slightly if the need calls for it in the future, but until then I'm sticking to it.**

 **Anyway, I'd like your opinions on how Leon and Cloud met. It's not very original, but what better way to begin the hints at underlying attraction than a bit of intimacy?**

 **I hope it's at least a little mysterious and interesting. Let me know if I'm on the right track!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aerith

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments, as few as they were they were all positive so that's got to be a good sign.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Not a thing, no character or place name.**

* * *

 **Right, so Cloud's adventure has officially begun, and soon he's going to realise exactly what he'd gotten himself into. And Leon and his crew will realise this too. Good luck Cloud, you're going to need it!**

* * *

Aerith

Aerith opened the peep hole on her shop door and spoke through the narrow space. All she could see was a man's hood. "I'm closed, unless it's an emergency come back tomorrow," she said firmly, one hand on her fire poker and the other on the doorknob.

The stranger moved "Wait, um. A seed recommended your couch."

Aerith gasped. _Leon!_

She fumbled with the door and pulled it open so only a chain was keeping it shut, she peered through the gap and looked the stranger up and down. He was obviously the Mako soldier, but how did he know what to say?

She gripped the doorframe tightly "What did you say? Who told you to say that?" she demanded, her other hand tightening on her poker.

The stranger shrugged, glancing around for the Knight patrols which would be circling by again at any moment, when he spoke he sounded a little flustered "He didn't tell me his name, he said you'd know if I said a 'seed recommended your couch' …"

Aerith hesitated a moment longer "SeeD ..." she whispered. _He's the only one who'd say that ... better double check._ "Did he tell you to come to Garden?" she probed.

The stranger shrugged, his glances over his shoulder growing desperate "He said find a girl at a Garden Clinic, and to mention that line. He said if I did you- er she, would know who he was." He stepped closer to the opening "Can you help me? Are you her?"

Aerith felt a smile turn up her lips, _Oh Leon, I know you're not a people person, and this just proves it._

"Silly boy …" she murmured to herself. She turned her attention back to the bewildered man who'd knocked on her door and smiled at him "One moment," she closed the door to undo the last of the locks and then opened the door to the stranger Leon had sent her way - knowing full well that the second he crossed her doorstep she was involved, and nothing was going to save her. However, she trusted Leon, he would never put her in more danger than she could handle.

She smiled as he rushed past with a loud sigh of relief. "The Mako soldier I presume," she said briskly as he stepped inside. _Best get to the point._

She heard the man snort behind her as she bolted up, closing the peep hole and resetting the chain "How can people tell?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

Aerith smiled and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear "You're too obvious," she chuckled as she turned to face the man in her hallway.

The man pulled his hood back and groaned "What does _that_ mean?" he had blond spiky hair and blue-green eyes that seemed to glow ever so slightly, they were faintly bloodshot, his skin was pale – lack of proper rest and nutrition, Aerith saw at once – and his clothes were wet through.

She laughed again "Your eyes for a start, and the fact that no one is allowed to hide their faces in the city yet you wore your hood up, you're a new face, you try too hard to avoid eye contact and contact in general, you glance around and act nervous, you're out at night in a curfew area, plus I bet you have walked _away_ from a Knight patrol or two haven't you?"

The man's jaw was unhinged.

Aerith realised she must have hit the nail on the head.

She nodded kindly "You don't behave how the state expects its citizens too. We're not allowed to hide, your behaviour makes you stand out even if you try to fit in. It's too obvious that you don't know the rules and that you're trying to dodge their scrutiny, it's only logical that someone would think that you're suspicious. You're lucky you were sent here."

The man sighed heavily, slumping at his shoulders in exhaustion "I … I didn't realise things were so different."

Aerith reached out and patted his shoulder, ignoring when he tensed at her action, but taking note all the same. _My he's jumpy, he needs to relax, all that stress can't be good for him_. She smiled at him as if he was one of her patients, she had been told she was a calming person. She walked past him and beckoned him to follow her upstairs.

The man followed her, she made sure he was following her and she saw him admiring/analysing her house. Her house was a shop downstairs, a local clinic full of medicine cabinets and bottles and pills, some herbs and potions too, a few bandages, and sweets for the kids, and a till locked tightly with the profits of the customers. Upstairs there was a small kitchen combined with a living room, it had a radio which was buzzing lowly with slightly tasteless tunes, and a television. The colour scheme was light polished wood and hints of pink and orange. There was a single bedroom, a closet, and a fireplace against the back of the bathroom.

Aerith put the fire poker back where it belonged and smiled bashfully when the man raised an eyebrow at her. "In a city like this one doesn't tend to take chances," she explained, wiping her hands on her skirt "Because I'm a business I'm allowed to have the extra security locks, but even so it's best to come prepared for whoever knocks late at night."

The man nodded and cleared his throat "If you don't take chances, why help me?"

Aerith smiled, Leon must have picked him up in the streets if he didn't have time to explain anything, the poor man looked confused and suspicious. Areith saw she'd have to fill in a few gaps. "Well … it's kind of a long story. I'll tell you after you've showered and gotten into something warm. Are you hungry? I made casserole yesterday so there's plenty of leftovers," she beamed.

The man looked shocked "Um, okay … Thanks. Aerith, isn't it?" he said, holding a hand out at last.

Aerith smiled and shook his hand, it was strong and slightly rough with callouses, a swordsman – she recognised after a moment. "Indeed. Pleased to make your acquaintance Mr …"

"Call me Cloud," he offered a half smile and Aerith relaxed.

"Cloud it is, then. The bathroom is through that door, don't stay in those wet clothes or you'll get sick," when he opened his mouth to speak she raised a hand "After you've washed and dressed I'll answer any questions as best I can, I promise, I'll get supper ready."

Cloud looked a little lost but then shook himself and moved towards the bathroom.

Aerith made sure he was actually going to do what she said before she made her move.

Soon Aerith heard the sound of her shower running, she smiled to herself. She went into the kitchen and took out some leftover casserole and put it over the wood burning stove in a pot to heat up. She sat down and watched the fire burn from within its metal cage, heating the house and the water pipes all around.

She folded her hands in her lap and felt a worried crease form between her eyebrows "Leon …" Aerith clasped her hands together and worried her lip. _I hope you know what you're doing._

She shook herself.

Of course Leon knew what he was doing! He had too much to lose if he messed up, if he did this then he was one hundred percent sure. Aerith just had to trust his judgement, Leon was never wrong, he couldn't afford to be ... there were too many eyes watching ...

If Leon thought Cloud was worth the risk of arrest then she's follow his instincts. If Leon thought he could be trusted then she'd trust him. If Leon asked her to hide him then she would make sure he was hidden.

She stood up and dusted off her skirt and went to find some suitable clothes for her guest. She checked in her closet and found a few of Leon's old clothes from when he used to spend the night. She ran her hands over the faded fabric and remembered the better days …

An Old Bailey barely holding together with wood and brick ... drinks in the evening sun ... sleepovers both planned and accidental ... fishing on the no-longer-there dock ... dancing at parties ... stealing apples and pears in the summer, and being chased by their parents down the cobbled streets now too scary for adults to walk down alone.

Aerith held the clothes to her face and inhaled.

They smelt as distant and foreign as the memories ...

She detoured a moment to gather a few medical supplies, just encase, and then picked up a towel and knocked on the bathroom door. "Cloud?" she called.

A moment later "Yeah?"

"I've got a change of clothes and a towel here, I'll leave them outside the door," she put them down and went back to sit in a comfy armchair and absently watched the casserole steam. She pulled it onto a tray and placed it ready for Cloud along with a drink of water and some pills.

 _I'd better prepare for the questions. How much should I tell him Leon?_ She thought to herself, imagining his answers, and looking up from her deep thoughts only when the bathroom door opened to snatch the clothes and towel she offered.

 _I guess I'll have to judge myself, and think as you do. You didn't even tell him your name! That's implies a level of caution ... but sending him_ here _implies assurance. So ... I should mention you as little as possible? I know you like your privacy, even now I'm unsure how many secrets you own. You wouldn't give him the whole picture at once, but it's going to be hard to explain certain things if I leave out details._

 _I wish you were here, I wish I could call you._

Aerith glanced at the landline sitting innocently on a corner table. She knew the lines were monitored, she couldn't make late night calls or talk about sensitive information over the phone, even though she really wished she could at the moment.

 _I'll trust your instincts - you think he's worth the risk. You sent him to me, so what I tell him is up to me_ , she decided at last, just in time for the door to open and Cloud to step out.

* * *

 **And so, with the upcoming next chapter we shall have some inkling as to what Aerith and Leon's motives are. We shall explore the secrets of Hollow Bastion - admittedly I already have it written out and waiting for you, but I'm just going to withhold information for a while.**

 **Sorry this one was so short. Next chapter will make up for it!**


	4. Chapter 4: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own characters or fictional places which exist in Kingdom hearts or other games.**

* * *

 **Hopefully this chapter goes a ways to explain the actions of the mysterious Leon and Aerith.**

* * *

Cloud

Cloud enjoyed the hot water.

He closed his eyes and sighed as it warmed his body all the way through, chasing away the cold of the rain and the mud from travelling, even the tension between his shoulders. The tension caused by the stress of being chased, the worry of the unknown. For the moment it seemed to be paying off. He had an offer of food, hot water, and clothes from his hostess – the stress of the unknown had to be worth it ... but _Why?_

Why was this turning out so well for him?

He rubbed the water through his hair, not wanting to use the flowery scented shampoo that was on offer here, it may seem weird if a man went around smelling like ... lilac and roses. He snorted slightly and reached for the scentless soap instead.

After a while he heard Aerith knock at the door and tell him that she had a towel and clothes waiting for him outside the door. He thanked her over the spray and finished washing quickly, eager for answers.

Why was she helping him so willingly?

Why had she taken in a Mako SOLDIER fugitive on nothing more than a line from a man he didn't know?

How did that man know Aerith would help him?

He rubbed his forehead and turned off the hot water. This trip had turned out the opposite of what he had expected.

He thought he'd blend in a few days, maybe a few weeks. Integrate with the sheep, if he had to. Scope the city and wait for his chance to get within Sephiroth's range, then kill him and undo what had been done to this world.

However things were far more complicated than he thought they'd be.

His carefully laid plans to join a homeless shelter perfectly placed on the edge of the city centre, find an anonymous job as a delivery boy at one of the struggling shops he'd heard of, and keep his head down - were all blown away. He'd somehow been spotted and identified the moment he'd entered the city, it must have been pure luck that stopped him getting arrested then and there! Maybe a moment of hesitation on behalf of the reporter? His plans to lay low had only made him stand out, and then he'd met a strange man who had, for reasons unknown, pointed him to this … safe house.

The lady living here seemed to trust the brunet's word, whoever he was, and was treating Cloud generously.

Cloud didn't really suspect her. He was always on his guard, that hadn't changed. But she seemed sincere in her actions and words.

But it made no sense!

He stepped out of the shower and retrieved his clothes. A navy blue shirt, plain white boxer shorts, mismatched socks of white and green – same design though, and grey sweatpants. He wrinkled his nose at the loose pants, but put them on anyway. He didn't like sweatpants. Both shirt and pants were a size or two too large on him.

He looked into the mirror and rubbed his hair with the towel, it was already starting to spike up again.

 _I don't know what's going on, but Aerith promised answers, at least._ He sighed and leaned against the sink, powerless and not liking it. But he wasn't going to be in the dark any longer. He was sure of that.

He stepped back into the main room of her house with the towel around his neck to catch the last drips of moisture, and quickly spotted Aerith sitting by a very warm fire.

His hostess smiled at him. She had pale green eyes like new shoots of grass, long brown hair in a braid tied with a pink ribbon, and a red, pink and white dress. Her feet were bare in her own house and she wore no jewellery. She seemed a woman of simple tastes, calming, clever, and gentle. "Feel better?" she asked in a kind voice.

Cloud nodded and moved to sit in the other armchair which faced the fire "Yeah, thanks," he rubbed his hair again with one hand, just for something to do, he felt awkward in her house for reasons he didn't know. Her eyes were the ones which saw too much, just like that brunet's from before, eyes of one merely disguised as a sheep, he wasn't comfortable meeting them - not after he had dismissed their existence ...

Aerith leaned forwards and picked up a tray with food on it, she passed it to him, forcing him to take it or have the meal all over his lap. "Please have those pills with your meal, they'll make up for the nutrition you've missed," she piped up after a moment.

Cloud raised an eyebrow at her and looked suspiciously at the pills beside his meal. Both were small and white "What?"

Aerith sighed "I'm a medic-spellcaster by trade. I can tell just by looking at you that you've missed a few meals lately, and you're lacking in vitamin A and C. They'll help you, I promise," she looked at the fire with distant eyes "I know trust is hard to give so soon, but I'm not going to hurt you or turn you over. If I wanted to I wouldn't have let you into my house."

Cloud studied her and remembered what that gunmetal eyed man said earlier – if someone turned him over they'd be interrogated, or tortured for any other leads, just encase the association wasn't coincidence.

He hummed and reluctantly swallowed the pills. It didn't feel right to trust them – her and him – so soon, but they hadn't given him a reason not to. She was being generous, so he supposed he'd show a return of trust by listening to her. Even so, the pills seemed to burn down his throat with his reluctance ...

Aerith smiled and picked up her drink of tea before settling back into her cushy looking armchair "I bet you have questions," she said.

Cloud didn't respond.

"Well, I mean, of course you have questions. I thought a lot while you were showering, on how much to tell you," she said quietly. Cloud listened while taking his first bite of casserole … it was good.

Aerith looked distant "There are some things that I won't be able to answer. Because I was never told the full story, or because it isn't my place to tell you, but you can ask whatever you want. I'll do my best," she promised.

Cloud swallowed and tried to organise his thoughts. _Well, first things first I guess._ "Who was that man who sent me here?" he asked.

Aerith smiled "He's called Leon."

Cloud glanced at her "Just Leon?"

Aerith winced "And we're already at a question which is hard to answer," she sipped her tea "That's not his full name, you're right. Its best if you don't know it, just encase you let something slip. But the reason why he goes by Leon is because his family name is strongly associated with the leaders of a rebellion which happened here during the war."

"What?" Cloud asked, surprised.

Aerith glanced at him with equal surprise "You didn't know? The rebellion against Sephiroth in favour of the side you fought on?"

Cloud shook his head "I always thought that the city gave up without a fight," he said cautiously.

Aerith's face darkened "Hardly. We were betrayed a commander called Pete, who was the captain of the police and guard for our King Mickey, he told everyone the wrong evacuation dates, soldiers went first assuming the civilians were ahead of them, and the people stayed assuming we were being guarded. Sephiroth caught us off guard, with no soliders to protect us we had to give in. But some of us gathered our wits and weighed our chances, and made a stand against him."

Cloud listened, interested.

"Among the leaders of the rebellion were Leon's parents. When it was crushed the participants were hunted down. It was a ... t-terrible few days." Her hand shook upon her teacup. "Leon's Father gave himself up and took responsibility. Now Leon hides his name to try and keep out of too much scrutiny, just encase they think that apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

Cloud sighed. "That explains why Leon doesn't like Sephiroth, if he killed his family."

Aerith nodded "Yes …"

Cloud ate a few more bites before asking his next question "Why did he help me? Why are you helping me?"

Aerith smiled "The fights not over, even if the battle is won." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "There's a small group of us who were related in one way or another to the rebels. The group's gotten … smaller, over the years," her voice was quietly pained. Her eyes looked wet.

Cloud was silent as she composed herself.

"Anyway," she coughed "We still resist, but that's all we can do. Resist Sephiroth's rule in any way we can without causing too much suspicion, until there's a chance to free ourselves and the city from the regime." She looked at him, her face brave now "Our tactic is to survive, and aid those the regime hunts in any way we can, that's why we're helping you."

Cloud breathed in silent awe. They weren't sheep, they were fighters "That's … brave and stupid." How could such a sensible girl like Aerith do something so reckless - even to his small knowledge of how the city worked he was sure that she would not be forgiven for her actions.

Aerith laughed "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that one," she smiled as her laughs went away.

Cloud almost smiled too.

He wasn't aware that there were freedom fighters around. He thought that the city had fallen willingly, that everyone had become sheep in the darkness, thralls in Sephiroth's rule. Now that man, Leon, and now Aerith were resisting and defying Sephiroth under his very nose! They could pay with their lives if they found out. Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he thought.

"Don't you ever worry?"

Aerith's laughing mood went away at the question. "All the time," she whispered hoarsely. After a moment she stood and opened a secret panel in the wall and pulled out a photo, it was a newspaper clipping. She held it out to Cloud in exchange for his empty plates.

As she put things away in the kitchen area behind him he examined the photo.

Leon was there, he looked a lot younger in this photo, his hair was shorter, in the sunlight in the photo it was a sable brown, he had no scar. Aerith was there, she hadn't changed much. And there were several others sitting on some stone steps which led into the city. A black haired girl in a green top and yellow shorts. An older looking blond man in a white shirt, puffing on a cigarette, wearing goggles on his forehead. There was another blond man, with a black headband and blue-green eyes, he had his arm around Leon. A man who looked like he was tinged blue, wearing a black jumpsuit with blue technology lines running along it. There was an old man with a long white beard, a wooden walking stick who wore blue robes of all things.

The newclipping read _ 'restoration committee' – new graduates and friends aim to restore the old bailey before summer's end._

Aerith came back in and looked sadly at the photograph that Cloud held. "That's our group. Before we lost Tron, and Cid, Seifer, and Yuffie."

Cloud looked up, shocked that so many had been caught. "I'm sorry."

Aerith took the photo back and pointed "That's Cid," she pointed at the blond man with the goggles. "He was our every-man, he always had something we needed. He was our sergeant, our communications man, our coach, our engineer. There was a surprise raid at his house and they found some of the old weapons the rebellion used in his basement and he was taken away. We heard that he was tortured, but he didn't give the rest of us up," she half sobbed as she chuckled "Heard that he cussed and sassed his guards till the end … we never got to say goodbye, we didn't even get his remains to bury …"

Cloud covered her wrist when her voice began to shake.

Aerith swallowed and she smiled slightly and kept talking, her finger landing on the blue-ish man "Tron … he was a computer genius, practically thought in code, was a little bit of a computer at times," she shook her head. "Didn't know how to interact with people sometimes. Silly boy … hacked into the wrong files one day, its how we now know about Captain Pete's betrayal. He was trying to find out where our King Mickey was. They caught Tron within the hour. At least I got to say goodbye this time, even if it was over a patched phone …" she sniffed. "Same with Cid, we never saw him again."

She pointed to the young black haired girl "Yuffie. Leon and I decided that it wasn't safe for Yuffie here, we smuggled her out of the city and she's been living outside ever since. We haven't seen her in years, she protested, of course. But she's a loud girl, everyone knew she was close to both Cid and Tron. We didn't want to risk that they'd come for her next and interrogate her, so we got her out."

She put the photo away after giving it a last sorrowful look.

Cloud frowned "What about Seifer?"

Aerith stiffened at the name and then looked furious "He-!" she covered her mouth and breathed a few times "He's dead to us," she said at last, positively seething.

Cloud tilted his head "What did he do?"

Aerith clenched her hands together and breathed "Seifer got cold feet after Tron … he signed up to be part of the city Knights. That … _Traitor_!" she hissed. She kept her eyes closed "I suppose I should be thankful that he's not revealed the other members of our group, Merlin, Leon, Myself, even Yuffie, to anyone. He found out what happened to Cid and Tron and told the rest of us, true … but he's on _their_ side now, hunting the people we promised we'd protect, serving the man we swore we'd never bow to."

Cloud felt her anger and glared as well, looking into the flames and wondering how anyone could betray such an obviously tight knit group such as theirs. It was obvious they were all close, Aerith spoke of them fondly, proudly and sadly. The photo showed Seifer with his arm around Leon. How had Leon handled the betrayal?

When he asked Aerith went quiet.

Eventually she said "He … he didn't take it well."

She didn't speak for a while.

"That's when our group split up, in a sense. Leon's idea, he was ... is our leader. To protect ourselves from an insider we've become separate, we work independently now, under the same banner. We don't know each other's moves or motives, we can guess of course, but it's not the same." She looked at Cloud and smiled grimly "Leon always was the better reader than I was. I can't guess his motives or moves, but he can easily guess mine. He knew you'd be safe here for a day."

Cloud nodded, now more in awe than ever over the risk these strangers were taking for him. At any moment this Seifer could hand them over, let something slip or they themselves could miscalculate and find themselves arrested.

"I can't thank you enough," he said gratefully.

Aerith smiled "Anything to get back at Sephiroth," she vowed. She returned to her seat and primly smoothed her skirt.

Cloud smiled, liking her even more with every passing minute, her fighting spirit was something to be admired. He leaned back in his chair and they sat in silence for a while. But Cloud had more questions "What's with the line I gave to you at the door? A seed recommended your couch?" he tilted his head curiously.

Aerith's face lit up in mirth "Oh that." She smiled at him "It's code, obviously," she allowed "In the rebellion the leaders wanted to take back our city, and restore it to what it was before Sephiroth took it and renamed it."

"What was it called before Hollow Bastion?"

Aerith tilted her head with melancholy "Radiant Garden."

Cloud blinked.

Aerith continued "The leaders wanted to bring the city back to Radiant Garden, the soldiers referred to themselves as SeeDs, our bases of operation were called Gardens. Call it a pun if you will, Leon was a SeeD back in the rebellion, when he was eighteen."

Cloud was shocked "That young?"

Aerith shrugged "He was an adult, younger participated beside him. It's not so different than the army, am I right?" she shot back in her defence.

Cloud nodded in acceptance. He had been drafted young too.

"Anyway, my clinic was my aunt's medical base for our SeeD soldiers, hence why it's called Garden Clinic, any building called Garden still is one owned by a freedom fighter. I guess it's a flag to anyone who's brave or stupid enough to join our little group of resisting rebels. But as for my couch," she covered her mouth "That's a bit of a private joke between us, the night after the rebellion we both camped out there on my couch, and we spoke late into the night talking about it. After his Father was taken away he didn't want to be alone," she admitted. "We did manage to get some sleep eventually, but the first thing Leon said to me before he left was 'remind me to ask you where you bought your couch, I need one'."

Cloud glanced at the said couch.

Aerith was silent as she relived the night.

Cloud grunted "You two sound close. Are you and him …?"

Aerith blushed "What? Oh, no, not at all. We're just good friends," she put her hands in her lap "I liked Tron."

"I'm sorry."

Aerith nodded trying to be strong even as her eyes began to fill with tears "Doesn't matter."

Cloud leaned back and they watched the fire die down.

When two Knight patrol cars went by at fifteen minute intervals Cloud spoke up again.

"What happens now?"

Aerith shrugged delicately "I don't know." The fire crackled in a few sparks in the empty silence the followed. "You'll stay the night, obviously," she said at last. "I'll clean your clothes, maybe help you with blending in a little, get your nutrients up to a healthy level, some meals too-"

Cloud tried to interrupt but she raised a hand again and cut him off "The rest will be up to Leon."

Cloud quietened. "I know you said that you don't discuss your game plans anymore, but do you know what's going to happen?"

Aerith shook her head "I won't pretend to know what Leon's planning, but I'll help in any way I can. I'll call him here tomorrow to see what he's up to," she looked him over with curious eyes "Depending on what your purpose is here, and what you intend, will change our next move, I suppose." She looked into the fire "We can help you get out of Hollow Bastion, but maybe that's not what you want."

Cloud shook his head "No."

Aerith hummed "We'll discuss tomorrow then, don't bother telling me anything."

Cloud tilted his head "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

Aerith shook her head "Not tonight, maybe not even tomorrow, sometimes the less you know the better," she explained.

Cloud leaned on his knees "Just one more question then."

"As many as you need," Aerith generously replied.

"What have you and Leon done to defy Sephiroth that's made harbouring me no consequence?" he asked, curious to find out what these not-sheep were doing under Sephiroth's watch.

Aerith hummed to herself "You had to pick a heavy question, didn't you?"

Cloud waited.

The girl poured herself another cup of tea before retaking her seat and saying "I can't speak for Leon. He'll tell you himself what he's doing when he's ready, or maybe he won't. Need to know and all that."

She tilted her head "I _do_ know, of course. But we don't talk about it. But as for what I've done," she rubbed her cup and cleared her throat, a small blush coming to her cheeks "It's a bit of a list really. Some things I did with Leon and Merlin and others before our group split. We ambushed patrol cars, freed the prisoners, and messed with their communications. But those are things of the past, we can't get involved in team efforts for our own safety."

A defiant light started in her eyes "Personally, I've handed out some … uncensored flyers about Sephiroth and the war, and hidden secret messages within prescriptions to get word to people. News about missing relatives, warnings that someone's suspecting them, urgent messages to get out of town, things the state doesn't tell you. I've changed and forged a few records in my time, names, dates of birth, addresses, that sort of thing. Being a medic is useful in that sense, I get unlimited access to records as part of my job. Once or twice I've made poisons for those going on high risk missions, just so they can go out on their terms. I've harboured a fugitive or two, for a while, and patched up more than a few unlucky resisters."

Cloud was sure his jaw was hanging.

Aerith blushed at his impressed look "It's not that much compared to the others. All these things are pretty low risk and all of that's happened in over six years, not all at once or I'd have been a woman of the state's interest years ago," her humbling monologue did nothing to reduce Cloud's impressed feelings.

"Leon's worse you say?"

Aerith giggled "Much. But I'll let him brag. We'd better get to bed, the Knights might knock and ask why the light is on if we're up much longer," she looked at her drawn curtains.

Cloud followed her gaze. "They're that invasive?"

Aerith sighed "You have no idea … I'll get you a blanket," she left the room and left Cloud to his thoughts.

 _I had no idea. She's so brave, she's done so much. What have I done these years? Waited for Sephiroth to step outside his castle?_ He rubbed his forehead and felt the creeping links of shame. He was sure that he wasn't even fully aware of the risks these people were taking for him, if Sephiroth's men could knock and ask why someone was up so late … what else could they do?

Enough for a gentle girl like Aerith to answer her door after hours with a fire poker … obviously.

Cloud glanced at the window when another Knight patrol car, the only people apparently allowed to be driving around this late, rolled by, the headlights shining through the curtains. He swallowed. _This may be a safe house, but that doesn't mean I'm safe._

Aerith rushed back into the room and pulled another set of curtains down over the first.

Cloud watched, worried as she turned off the lights and left them only with the fireplace glow.

Cloud stood up "What's going on?"

Aerith held a finger to her lips "Shh!" she peeked out of the window.

Cloud moved and looked over her shoulder, she was shorter than him by quite a bit so it was no problem to see. There was a van across the way, opposite and a few houses down.

Men in white jackets, the so called Knights, marched out and pounded on someone's door. The door opened and they forced their way inside.

Cloud stared, the family inside was brought out in their nightclothes, they were lined up and searched, their house being systematically ransacked by the three other men. The driver and a fourth searched the people.

"What's happening?" he hissed.

Aerith swallowed "Random house raid," she glanced over her shoulder, very scared "I'm not sure how they organise them, but everyone's house gets searched at a random time by random Knights. If there's anything of suspicion you get taken away, no questions asked until you're in interrogation," she turned back to the family.

Cloud leaned back "Has your house-"

"Many times. The last one was nine days ago," she cut him off. "Merlin's been trying to figure out a pattern, he's not had much luck."

The Knights walked back outside and they took a few notes, and a few pictures, before getting back into their van and driving away as if nothing had happened. The family quickly scuttled back into their house and turned their lights back off, they weren't going to clean up tonight.

Cloud stepped back with Aerith and realised that half an hour had passed searching that tiny little house. "They're thorough," he acknowledged.

Aerith clasped her hands together "I'm glad the family is alright," she sighed and went back into her bedroom in the dark, their eyes good and adjusted to the firelight shadows now.

The family had looked scared, the child with them had been silently crying the whole time.

Even the sheep of this city were not safe from the State. Cloud felt slightly ashamed for judging them so fast. They were scared, and cornered. Some had lambs to worry about, some had jobs they depended on … who was he to demand that they endanger their families in such a way? Most people only survived by pretending to live in a happy bubble, by turning a blind eye to the problems and hoping that nothing they did was viewed in a suspicious light.

It was dangerous for a sheep.

It was more so for the Garden resisters.

Cloud heard a door open. He turned and saw Aerith returning with a pillow and a blanket "Here, the couch is over there, hope it's as good as Leon tells me," she smiled.

Cloud took the items "Thanks again, for everything."

Aerith shrugged "I'll call Leon over in the morning. Sleep well Cloud."

"Goodnight Aerith."

* * *

 **No where is safe ... Not only does Sephiroth disregard privacy the of the civilians in his search for traitors or deviants, he also has no mercy for those suspected. But maybe worst of all, he's indiscriminate. Meaning that he targets no ONE target, but an entire population by random terrifying acts of power and invasions of privacy.**

 **Tried to show that with having Cloud watch a family getting searched in the dead of night for no reason other than the Knights felt like it.**

 **Cloud is growing more sympathetic towards the civilians here, not calling them sheep so much as slaves or trapped animals who jump through hoops to avoid the chopping block, but even then all that jumping doesn't stop a whip slash or two landing.**

 **We've also got a better look at what Aerith's and Leon's motivations are for saving Cloud and risking their own safeties. Feel free to make comments or theories. Although the rebellion has been revealed through Aerith's words, what happened is still a mystery to Cloud. So it Leon's past, and the other members of Garden.**

 **Hope a few of you now recognise these Gardens as part of the Title? Gardens in the City? It's not very clever, I just wanted to point it out. Updating when I next feel like it, would like some love for this story please!**

 **Review for more.**


	5. Chapter 5: Aerith

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy franchise, or any Disney references which pop up in this story. - Neither do I own Tetris, I am using the game style as a metaphor!**

* * *

 **A big thank you to** **Ern Estine 13624** **for reviewing every chapter, thank you.**

 **Also thanks to both Out-of-Character217 for giving me a shout out on Tumblr - same to Chocoomba for sharing.**

 **I hope your efforts bring me recognition a little faster than I would have without. Thanks, and hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Aerith

Aerith woke up as she always did - sharply.

She sat up and looked around with large eyes. _Okay, still in my house ... nothing's moved, I'm fine._ She sighed and rubbed her upper arms. _Oh dear, paranoia is a survival skill, but this stress isn't healthy._ Her usual worries over her health took over her mind for a few moments, she would have to organise another massage or meditate session with her group in town.

She glanced at her bedroom door, it was shut, and she frowned. _I never have that shut- Oh, Cloud!_ She smiled as she remembered last night, Leon's new Garden attendee, a nice, if slightly uncertain, man called Cloud. He would probably be hungry.

She made a mental list of things to do as she opened her curtains. She needed to serve two breakfasts and make an extra-large pot of tea for what was surely going to be a long day. She needed to make a supply kit, she needed her documents, and she needed to break into her illegally obtained stash of disguises, no doubt. For all of that to happen she would need to close her shop.

Cloud needed to be dealt with.

She went into the room where he had slept, the nice man looking a little rumpled after a night on her couch, he slept in the clothes she gave him and his spiky hair was a little less spiky on one side. She laughed to herself when she saw him so sleep mussed.

She found him leafing through one of her old magazines with a bored expression – who wouldn't be bored? It was over seven years old and informed the reader about the best ways to tend to a herb garden.

She waved when he realised she was there, her laugh must have given her away "Morning," she greeted with a smile, trying to hide the normal morning yawns.

Cloud nodded "Good morning," he returned.

Aerith glanced him over and realised he must have been up a while, maybe an hour? A soldier's instincts tended to stay around if followed religiously, rising early, sleeping when you could, eating without being picky.

She hoped he hadn't been waiting too long.

She wouldn't be surprised if he had even gone through her things, out of sheer boredom if not suspicion.

It wasn't a nice thought.

Aerith didn't think he was the type, but she wouldn't be surprised either way. He was a stranger in a strange city, who had been pushed in her direction blindly, how could she fault him if he tried to find a few more answers for himself after his ordeal?

Aerith went to the fireplace and stoked the embers, hoping that it would revive itself and save her another match. "How was the couch?" she asked curiously, hoping to start a conversation and not an awkward silence.

Cloud made an impressed noise "Surprisingly good, Leon wasn't kidding."

Aerith stood up once a small flame had gotten going "Leon doesn't tend to joke," she agreed, glad that he seemed to have had a good night's sleep – no doubt it was overdue. She turned back to him and tapped her chin thoughtfully "So … should I use the bathroom first or you?"

Cloud gestured her on, being a gentleman "After you, it's your house."

Aerith smiled, happy with his decision even though she knew she probably should be a good host. "But you're my guest," she giggled, stepping over to the bathroom anyway. "Could you put another log on the fire? And don't touch any of the leavers, I don't want smoke in the room," she warned, she knew the metal box could be confusing to control.

"Sure."

Aerith brushed her hair and tied her ribbon. The mirror showed her looking normal, it was a well maintained mask. She added a little makeup and put her things away. She drank a few potions after examining the bags under her eyes and the lack of glow in her cheeks. She took advantage of her medical-magical skills; her hair and skin didn't stay this good without work and experimentation. It saved her a lot on cosmetics, and being friends with Leon over the years had banished every kind of shame she might have felt for honing her skills for such a selfish thing.

Leon had taught her to use skills if she had them, so she did. If nothing else, it kept her potion skills finely tuned.

She pulled out a spare toothbrush and left a comb on the side for Cloud, she stepped back out and saw him kneeling in front of the fire, watching the log catch light.

She smiled when she saw how well it was going "Well done," she complimented, liking the half smile he sent her way at her praise. She put a hand on the bathroom door "The bathroom's all yours, I'll get some breakfast going, and some tea," she added to herself, walking past Cloud to open the curtains, but keeping the blinds half closed for semi-privacy. It was the second floor but Aerith knew better than to take chances. Hopefully it would be enough to stop the Knights from reminding her that closed curtains during the day was forbidden.

She pulled out porridge and began to chop up some fruit, humming to herself as she began to think of how to get Leon over here without raising suspicion. After a moment she smiled, _I know a way._

"Is that oats?" Cloud asked, stepping into the kitchen area.

Aerith jumped a little, not realising he'd come out of the bathroom. "I hope you don't mind, it's all I've got at the moment. The shops these days sell such unhealthy products," she grimaced at the levels of sugar and salts in some of these 'breakfasts' which lined the shelves.

Cloud took his bowl and ate with a neutral expression "I haven't had this since the war."

Aerith sighed sympathetically "Rations?" she guessed. Cloud nodded. She patted his arm "Your cook knew what they were doing, porridge is good for you."

"He'd love your approval," Cloud smirked, taking a seat where they had ate previously and tucking in with a soldier's level of appreciation; tasting the first bite, then just swallowing the rest.

Aerith finished last, eating sedately while Cloud ate efficiently, clearly the soldier in him was still on duty. She handed him a cup of tea before breaking into the subject at hand "I'll be calling Leon over today," she said.

Cloud looked up, interested "I can't wait to officially meet him," he leaned into his hand, his face openly interested as he thought about their guest – Aerith supposed that there was a story behind that look. It was curious, suspicious, confused and intrigued.

Aerith felt a smile tug at her mouth, _I wonder ..._ "I'm assuming he met you on the streets if he didn't give his name?" she guessed.

Cloud nodded, still looking a little surprised if his wide eyes were anything to judge by. "How do you know all this? It's like you were there, did he call you afterwards?" he asked, checking.

She shook her head "I've done this a long time, Cloud," she reminded him with a slight stern tone in her voice, reminding him not to underestimate either her or Leon – but especially Leon. She knew all the signs, and had been involved in Leon's schemes enough to recognise a few patterns. She felt a little snubbed that Cloud thought she had been chatting about him behind his back - however she could respect his suspicion, it wasn't easy being on the wrong end of a manhunt.

She knew that all too well ...

Cloud's eyes at once went down. "Right. Well, yes, he did, back alley of a club actually."

Aerith gasped slightly, remembering now. "Oh, of course," she smiled.

Leon had to keep up appearances as an average young adult, since he was, on record, a single man who lived alone and worked odd jobs for a living, he had no excuse to be staying at home for long periods of time – certainly not because he was looking after a few lost souls. So to keep himself unsuspecting he sometimes went out to the local clubs and bars, drank a bit, but never enough to cloud his head. Sometimes he even went to late night gyms, or bars – normal young adult stuff to keep him below the radar.

If a single man, with no commitments, family or involved activities, only went to work and then stayed at home it was be seen as suspicious, he'd be investigated more often than normal, just encase he were trying to plot something against the state.

Yesterday night must have been one of Leon's 'act natural' nights.

Cloud looked curious "He goes there often?"

Aerith shrugged "To keep below the radar," she replied. "If one only goes to work and spends all their free time at home it's seen as … suspicious, he could be doing _anything_ according to the state. So, he goes out occasionally, just to keep up appearances." She felt relieved that her situation was unique enough to avoid such measures "Because I'm a business I can get away with a bit less of that, but even I have to make public shows to avoid too much scrutiny."

Cloud's eyebrows were raised "The state tracks people's social lives?" he asked in disbelief, and slight outrage.

Aerith nodded, sipping her tea now it was cool enough to drink "You sound surprised. There's not many places the state doesn't make its business. But you met Leon at a club? What were you doing there?" she was curious, a fugitive at a club?

Cloud sighed, looking both embarrassed and frustrated "Just as you said yesterday, I was being too obvious and was followed. Leon, er, _helped_ _me_ become less suspicious and the man in the white coat went away," he crossed his arms with a scowl and a slight blush.

Aerith hummed but decided not to ask. _I'll have to lay out a few ground rules in how to keep above suspicion in this place. Maybe Leon can help with that, he's been below radar doing dangerous stuff too._

She collected their empty plates and moved to the kitchen. She washed her cup and picked up a knife from a draw "I'll be calling Leon now," she smiled, stepping up to the fireplace and opening a panel to examine the pipes which held the water to be heated. "Now which one was it?"

She tapped the pipes to hear their sounds, then decided on the lowest one and wrenched it away from the wall with the help of her knife.

Water gushed out.

She stepped back with mock alarm "Oh my, what a mess that's making. How unfortunate," she pouted, pulling a bucket from the kitchen under the leak "Now I'll have to close my shop _all_ day thanks to this leak, _and_ I'll need someone to fix it!"

Cloud blinked, watching with slightly worried eyes, probably wondering if she'd gone mad – suddenly wrecking her own home like that …

Aerith rolled her eyes "I was just trying to play," she laughed "I need a reason to keep my shop closed and to call Leon over, otherwise people may think something's wrong." She moved to the phone just as Cloud spoke.

"They've bugged the phones haven't they?"

Aerith beamed "I'm glad you've caught on. Be quiet now, I need to call my handyman," she warned, waiting until he'd pressed his lips together tightly before picking the phone up.

She dialled Leon's number and waited a moment for him to pick up.

After three rings a deep voice answered "Hello?"

Aerith smiled "Hey Leon, you awake?"

There was a yawn and a grunt as her answer.

Aerith giggled "Another late night at the clubs?" _I know what happened there._

"Ugh, don't even mention it Aerith, can I help you?" _I know you know, what's the excuse?_

Aeirth sighed and glanced at the rapidly filling bucket in her living room. "My heating is leaking again Leon, you were right when you said not to use that putty, it burst just as I was getting my breakfast," she said mournfully. _Is that good enough? I need you over here soon._

Leon sounded a bit more awake "Your heating? Where's it broken?" _Just a bit more._

"My living room, you know, upstairs over the fireplace? I'm keeping the shop closed to keep an eye on it, but even if I keep an eye on it there's going to be a flood if it isn't fixed, I hate to ask you so early, but can you come and fix it?" _Come quickly, we need to talk._

Leon grunted at once "Alright, I'll get my tools and be right over, for now just tie an old shirt around the leak if you can, are your storage products safe?"

Aerith heard the smirk in his voice, in code he was asking something entirely different: _Did he arrive safely?_

"Yes, they're safe and sound, I may have to move them if the water damage is too much though …" _Yes, he's here. We'll talk about where he can stay once you get here._

"I'll have it fixed before it comes to that. See you in an hour," the phone clicked and Aerith placed her line down after laughing a goodbye to the dial tone.

Once the phone was down she took a step back and sighed "He's coming."

Cloud glanced at the phone "So … Leon's a handyman?"

Aerith smiled "Yes, he can fix almost everything, I don't think there's much he can't at least prop up."

Cloud nodded and nudged the bucket further under the leak "Strange job for a rebel," he commented "I guessed that he had a hands on type job, but he struck me as the mechanic type," he admitted, looking thoughtful.

Aerith chuckled, knowing that Leon did tend to pull off a specified worker, her leader _was_ a bit of a rouge - not fitting neatly into any one category, but imagining him fixing cars was a new one "Mechanic huh? Maybe one day …" _I'm sure he'd love it, probably look good while doing it too._ "But handyman; it's how he gets access to people, they call him out, while he's fixing he takes a look around to make sure that they're safe from the state, keeps an eye on the kids if they have any. If there's something wrong he'll direct them to me on accounts of the breakage being potentially threatening to their health – dust inhalation and other little things," she waved a hand, mentally listing the many things his 'clients' had said to her over the years – from toxic mold, to spores, to carbon monoxide, all recommendations from Leon.

She brought her attention back to Cloud's interested face "Then I slip them information in their prescriptions and they either take the advice or they don't. Most try," she added at the end, remembering how many houses now stood empty because they'd taken a hint and run for their lives.

She could only hope that they'd run out of the city's reaches.

The unexpected runs worked best. Once outside they could easily catch a ride and go elsewhere with whatever they had on their backs.

Most families with young children ran, she felt sad as she recalled how many nobody-children and otherwise deviant-children were snatched in the night, on their ways to school, on their ways home, it would have been much more if Leon and herself hadn't of dropped a hint.

Cloud was speaking at her.

"Oh, sorry, my mind was somewhere else," she apologised.

Cloud nodded "I was just wondering what we should do about that," he pointed to the almost full bucket.

Aerith frowned "Take Leon's advice, tie up the pipe if we can, keep catching the water if we can't."

Cloud picked up a rag and made a knot over the split pipe.

Aerith was thankful that she wasn't going to get wet, she saw the water leaks travelling up his arm.

"Did you have to actually break something?" he asked, a hidden annoyed note in his voice as the knot slipped for a second time.

Aerith fiddled with her braid "Sometimes the Knights follow up random calls to make sure that they were not talking about something else. To make sure the call or whatever the subject is about wasn't faked, so I had to break my poor heater."

Cloud cussed under his breath when he stepped back, finished but wet. "They're bloody paranoid aren't they?" he dried his arms on the towel Areith offered.

Aerith nodded with a heavy heart, taking the item back once he was done with it "Sephiroth has made it very hard for us," she resisted the urge to wipe her eyes - she barely recognised her beloved home in this city now, it was an empty husk compared to the vibrant Radiant Garden.

Cloud was quiet, his hands were fisted and a vein in his neck stood out a little.

Aeirth wasn't going to ask, not just yet, maybe not ever just encase it was 'need to know' but she was sure that the reason he had for coming here was Sephiroth, and it was more personal that he would ever admit.

Aerith wasn't happy being so distant and so unaware of the actions of her friends. But if … no, _when_ she eventually gets arrested she doubted she'd be able to keep silent under torture. 'Interrogation' got thrown around so often and threateningly by the Knights that there was little doubt what methods of questioning she may one day face.

It was grim knowledge that the game she was playing was one of endurance, not victory. Therefore, it was best that she wasn't told everything. Just in case her luck ran out soon …

She was grateful when Cloud changed the subject, distracting her from her heavy thoughts.

"Aerith? You said that Leon keeps an eye on the children of those houses he fixes … what does _that_ mean?"

Aerith looked down, wondering how to explain the cruellest act within the city without bursting into tears herself. "It's not what it sounds like for a start," she put out, stalling for time and judging her own composure.

Cloud remained unmoved.

She rubbed her hands and didn't look at him "Because of how the world is today, full of shadows, certain children are born with … differences. Sephiroth doesn't like them. So, at the age of one all children are to be examined for … deviations, they like to call them," she squeezed her hands together tightly, not sure how to end her explanation while keeping her voice level.

In the next instant she didn't have to.

Cloud gasped and she saw him take a step back "No … no! Don't tell me he- Sephiroth …"

Aerith shrugged as she looked him in the eye, her resolve strengthened "I can't tell you what you want to hear," her voice trembled but she stood strong and spoke clearly and respectfully, she owed them that.

"They're just kids!"

"That's why Leon tries to warn their families, he knows the signs. Some parents try to make a run for it, the others try to bribe the test or hide them away, a few don't do anything and give them up to save themselves and their other family members, their other children, sometimes they're given up in exchange for promotions and state favours …" she angrily clenched her fists, those parents were just despicable.

Cloud sat down heavily "How can he do this … how can they just give them up?!"

Aerith moved to kneel at his side, rubbing his arm as the news sunk in "Hollow Bastion isn't a kind place, Cloud. There are stories of deviant-kids who've been found and their entire families are punished for harbouring them. Parents, grandparents, other siblings older or younger – they all receive the same punishment. It's cruel, there's no right answer. Save one child and risk all your other loved ones? It's sick. It's wrong, and horrible, and I hate it. I hate it so much, Cloud, you can't possibly understand how hard it is to watch them being taken away …" she sobbed at the end, remembering many young and terrified faces as they were marched away to the big white vans with the red cross, never to be seen again.

She sighed when Cloud's eyes filled with rage "I shouldn't have told you," she looked away, regretting her decision because now he'd go and do something stupid, she just knew it.

Cloud shook his head curtly "No. It's good that I know. It's just more motivation," he growled, his hands becoming fists as he stared into the flames of the fireplace.

Aerith nodded hesitantly, still nervous for him. She moved the bucket to a better position to catch the drips. "In the younger days of our rebellious group, our main priorities were the children."

Cloud looked glad for the distraction, his dark look lightened fractionally as he listened to her attentively.

Aerith kept speaking when she saw his response "We would gather them up and sneak them out of the city as a team, leave them in a safe little shack in an abandoned park where their parents would join them when they could. It got harder when the Knights were set up, and the walls around Hollow Bastion were built, but we still had our ways."

She wiped her wet hands on her skirt "I don't know what happened to them once we got them out. I hope they made it. We only got outside help a few times, to lead them beyond Sephiroth's reach. Other times we'd give the kids a map and point them in the right direction, an older child being the leader of a group. I tried to make it a game," she admitted. "But in the end I have no idea if my actions helped at all, they could have gotten lost, hurt, recaptured," she hugged herself "I … I just need to _believe_ that they're safe."

Cloud rubbed at the bridge of his nose "If I had known it had gotten this bad I'd have come here sooner."

Aerith looked up and hesitated, seeing his troubled expression. "I shouldn't ask, but … what are you planning?" she asked at last, not caring if Leon wasn't here at the moment, she felt like she needed to know.

Cloud looked determined "I'm going to kill Sephiroth."

Aerith turned away sharply.

"I shouldn't have asked," she sighed regretfully. _You've done it now Aerith. Just another secret someone is trusting you to take to the grave. Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, all those families, and now Cloud – they're all relying on you to keep your mouth shut now._

Cloud tilted his head at her "Why not? You deserve to know after taking me in."

Aerith smiled kindly at him "It's very thoughtful of you … and it's not that I'm not interested, but," she stood up and picked up her now cold tea with a heavy sigh "It's just that I don't think I'm strong enough to know and keep it to myself."

Cloud looked confused, and slightly worried.

Aerith swallowed her cold tea and shivered. "When they eventually come for me, and interrogate me, I don't know if I'll be able to hold out. I don't trust that I'll endure it. You shouldn't either," she warned, sparing him a meaningful look "So to protect my friends, and people like you, I don't ask questions. I can't say what I don't know."

Cloud looked alarmed and jumped to his feet "If you're sure you're going to get arrested then leave!" he gestured to emphasise his point "Get out of here, you know how."

Aerith smiled at his concerned outburst - once she had recovered from her little jump – it was the most emotional she'd seen of him so far "You're kind," she murmured, feeling a pleased blush coat her cheeks that he'd gotten so worked up for her.

Cloud fumbled at her response, not expecting that answer.

Aerith rubbed at her teacup "Don't worry Cloud, I'm not going to get snatched up anytime soon," she assured him.

Cloud relaxed a little "Then why ..."

Aerith moved towards the kitchen "Have you ever played a game called Tetris?"

"No … not for a long time."

With new tea in hand she went back to her seat to watch the bucket "It's a game of endurance. There's no way to win. Sooner or later you make enough mistakes that the line catches up to you," she sipped her tea "I'm playing Tetris. It's only a matter of time until I make a mistake, but until that line catches me I'm going to keep playing."

She looked into her teacup to avoid Cloud's stare "I know too much to pause play now."

Cloud looked at her a long time, his eyes were searching. Aerith didn't look at him because she wasn't sure what he wanted, not sure what he was looking for, but not hiding anything either. Eventually Cloud's eyes lowered, he looked, to Aerith, a little sad … "I understand."

Aerith smiled and drank her tea.

"Good."

* * *

 **I wanted to offer Aerith's strength as something other than throwing around magic and healing. She's got this very steadfast determination, god damn she came back as a kind of goddess/spirit and fought Sephiroth alongside Cloud! So she's not weak, she's unique.**

 **I decided to have her strength shown through her ability to protect other's secrets by keeping them secrets even from herself. She has the strength to curb her curiosity, how many of us can say we could keep that up? She cares so much about those around her that she will purposly turn blind eyes on them to keep herself out of a position in which she might hurt them.**

 **She is one of the few resisters who knows the Game she's playing, inside and out, probably as well as Leon does.**

 **She has her own strategies for the Game and her own style of helping those in trouble, plus she's smart and intuitive enough to catch on to a lead Leon or the others send her way without any direct contact between them for their own safeties.**

* * *

 **So, anyways, shout it out - Who will be voicing the next chapter?**


	6. Chapter 6: Leon

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other media references or games.**

 **Just enjoy and don't sue me.**

* * *

 **So here's a new chapter, hope people are enjoying this so far - even if you're doing it silently, I understand - people are busy, aren't you?**

 **The only person to hazard a guess of who would voice this chapter was Chocoomba, and you were clearly correct, well done!**

 **Once again, thanks to Out-Of-Character217 for support, and to the winged sapphire wolf for being my Beta and helping me catch those typos and silly mistakes. Thanks!**

 **As for everyone else, including those above should you wish to be included, if you could leave a note or comment that would be wonderful, otherwise please enjoy!**

* * *

Leon

Leon climbed down the hidden ladder with a tin of powdered milk, and a bag full of fruit.

Aerith had called a little while ago, he didn't have much time. Under the guise of gathering his tools and getting dressed, a lie for the state to eat up, he had about an hour to spare before he walked out of his front door.

An hour to feed seven little urchins.

He locked the trapdoor, opened the door of the hallway and went into the secret room. Inside he went up to the table and put his items down. He looked around and let a rare smile cross his face.

Sora, Riku and Kairi had climbed into one bed again. A blanket propped up by pillows serving as a little den.

Sora was curled up with Riku's arm as his pillow, a fist just under his chin – Leon remembered he used to suck his thumb in a similar position – his spiky head leaning against Riku's chest. Riku was on his side, one arm out straight for Sora's pillow and his other holding the little boy at his shoulder. Kairi was cuddling into Riku's back, her hand around his waist and holding Sora's free hand while her legs had tangled with Riku's.

They linked to each other like an unbreakable loop.

Naminé, Leon saw, had fallen asleep at the table. Her head resting against her pens and paper, she didn't look very comfortable, but she had been so delighted with her new pencils that she must have lost track of the time and dropped off.

Leon reached out with a fond sigh and ran a hand over her blond hair, lifting her shoulders a little to lay her on her back, she mumbled and shifted against his hand like a sleepy cat.

She reacted to his touch by letting out a small snore, she knew that this hand meant safety, she was relaxed enough to stop being quiet – it was a deep instinct in most animals and people far back when people were hunted as prey, you kept silent consciously and unconsciously to stay safe, and only when you were sure you were safe did you allow yourself to relax those tense barriers.

Leon smiled at her, silently pleased that she trusted him so much.

He looked around.

Axel was in his own bed at least, the teenager sprawled on his front, facing Roxas's bed. Roxas was on his side, in his own bed, facing Axel too – must have stayed up late talking.

Xion was in her cot. It was more of a hammock really, but she was only five, and Leon didn't want her to fall out of an adult's bed and hurt herself. Under all these rugs was a stone floor still ...

Leon moved to Xion and lightly shook her shoulder "Xion," he whispered, trying to let the others have a little more sleep while he took care of the youngest member of the hidden room, she'd nap later in the day anyway, and the youngest members did need the most attention.

Xion merely nuzzled deeper into her pile of pillows and blankets.

Leon slipped his arms under her and pulled her up into his lap and sat her up, rubbing her back to try and rouse her. "Come on, time to wake up," he murmured close to her ear.

Xion rubbed sleepily at her eyes, grumbling as her rest was disturbed. She looked up at Leon and blinked her big baby blues at him a few times before burying her head into his shirt and attempted to fall asleep upright.

Leon watched her adorable reactions with another peaceful smile. He leaned his head against hers as she hugged him, her little body was warm and solid in his arms. "Come on you, up," he insisted, standing and taking her into the little bathroom.

She gripped at his shirt with a tiny hand and leaned on his shoulder as one strong arm held her to his chest.

Leon smiled.

Xion could be really clingy, she had been a joy and a stressful ordeal to raise from a single year of age. She liked to be cuddled and held, she had gripped at many of his shirts in a child's desperation when he tried to leave, and had cried many tears when he had to say goodbye.

When he had taken her in, she could walk, albeit clumsily, and say a few words. But she wasn't potty trained, nor was she quiet. Keeping a baby quiet for the peace of mind of the six other young children was … hard. Especially since he was forced to leave her alone with said kids, who were twice her age back then as well as now, for long periods of time.

He wasn't happy with the situation, and neither was she or her peers.

He was thankful that the other six were such a responsible bunch for their ages. It must have been their unique situations of being hunted that made them watch out for each other so loyally, and responsibly.

Riku was especially mature since he had lived a year on the streets, he knew what was required to take care of himself and he soon learned to apply that to others. He was the practical one who had overseen Xion's naps and spotted when she was hungry or bored. The girls were good at keeping her happy, Sora was happy to play with anyone and never tired of childish games, and Roxas, Axel and Naminé were good at connecting with her – must be a Nobody thing.

However, despite all the challenges and hardships and strained relationships, he thought he had raised a good little girl. In many ways he considered these children his own family.

Xion had gone through a, thankfully short, phase of calling Leon 'dada'. But luckily she moved on to less awkward names – Leon hardly considered himself Father figure material, he thought that keeping them locked up, even for their own safety, wasn't a parental thing. It hadn't mattered much as they call called each other my names, and what was in a name anyway? The bond was what was most important. As for Xion's nicknames 'Lee-lee' was her current favourite, though 'Kitty' had been her most recent.

'Kitty' ... Leonhart - and all that implied.

He hoped that her nickname choice was random, if she had somehow seen, sensed or guessed an association ... As much as he hoped otherwise, sometimes, Xion saw far too clearly.

Leon put her down and let her use the 'potty', still working through the bed-wetting stage unfortunately, while he got some plates out of the only cupboard.

Xion washed her hands, her head still nodding now and then as she went through the mechanical actions Leon had drilled into her. Then she latched a clean and dry fist onto the material of Leon's dark jeans and refused to let go as he boiled a kettle and poured several warm drinks.

Leon picked her up again and took her back into the other room to get their breakfast ready. He put her into a child's armchair and propped her up so she could go back to sleep if she wanted. He ran a hand through her short hair, it was soft but it grew so slowly, it framed her round face and pointy chin in a way that made her look like a doll.

Leon smiled as she leaned into his touch too, before she just as involuntary dropping off into another snooze before breakfast.

Leon chuckled and indulged himself for a moment, letting his fingers continue to work through her fine raven locks and gently tuck it behind her pixie ears – he wasn't normally openly affectionate, even around the kids, but he knew he was wrapped around each of their little fingers. Tightly.

He pulled out a knife to chop up the apples and oranges he'd brought this morning. The condensed milk would be their drinks, and there were some preserved biscuits he'd taken from the cupboard along with plates – this would do for seven hungry kids.

He finished and went around waking each child with patience drawn from familiarity and practice.

Naminé was first, she acted a lot like Xion and insisted on a long hug in which she nearly fell back to sleep in, before obediently trudging off to brush her teeth.

Axel was the easiest, a few pokes and the teen was sitting up at least, looking grumpy but knowing that with Leon 'up' meant 'up', and it was useless to argue. He stood outside the bathroom as Naminé finished brushing her teeth. Leon had taught them all to respect each other's privacy, they were good at learning morals.

Roxas was very grumpy too, he shoved Leon's hand away a few times before the elder picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, startling Roxas into waking up with a yelp – Leon may care for them, but he did not object to rough housing every now and then. "Leon! That's not funny!" he complained as Leon stood up and walked them both over to the last stirring three.

Leon sat down roughly to jostler the squirming blond "If you wake up when I tell you then I wouldn't have to do this," he pointed out, pulling Roxas from over his shoulder back the right way up.

"But I'm _tired_ ," Roxas complained, settling into Leon's lap and letting the man rub away the sleep in his eyes. Despite how independent Roxas tried to portray himself as, he never turned away whenever Leon offered him affection or care.

Leon smirked as the boy insisted on sulking. "Go to sleep earlier then," Leon replied, he patted his shoulder once "Go brush your teeth, can you take Xion too?" he asked, knowing Roxas and her got along well and that he liked showing that he was old enough to look after his friends.

"Sure," Roxas moved to the little girl and soon, after waking her up again, he was holding her hand and leading her to the bathroom, Axel holding the door open for them and taking a seat next to Naminé. They stared a morning conversation on her newest drawings while Leon got Riku, Kairi and Sora up.

Sora was a nightmare to wake – he could sleep through anything, and seemed to have the ability to take a nap anywhere and whenever he wanted.

Leon got Riku up first, the boy was easier to wake up than his best friend – Riku sat up as soon as he saw who was rubbing at his hair, blinking heavily a few times but definitely trying to waken.

Kairi let out a disgruntled protest as Riku moved, and sleepily opened her eyes to see where her warm cuddle-buddy had gone. She smiled at Leon when she spotted him sitting on their bed and crawled over to hug him "Morning," she said lowly.

Leon hugged her back "Good morning Kairi, sleep well?"

Kairi yawned and nodded "Uh-ha, we made a den," she yawned again.

Leon looked at their little tent. Pillows for walls, and tucked over the bedframe a blanket, draped over them all and dipping in the middle right over their heads, making some of their hair stand attached to the fabric above them. "I can see. What's it for?"

Riku answered "To keep away the Heartless. They can't get to us if we're under the blankets," he explained, with all the seriousness of a child who believed in the boogyman.

Leon frowned "The Heartless?" he asked.

Riku nodded, still looking serious with his large blue-green eyes "Little black monsters that come and eat your heart," he held his arms apart to demonstrate the size of them "They ignore Naminé, and the others because they're Nobodies, but the Heartless don't like us three, so we hide from them."

Kaira whimpered a little "Sora said they like girls like me, and that they'll come get me if I don't stay close to him and Riku."

Leon frowned "How do you know about them?" he asked, suspicious and confused.

He was sure he hadn't mentioned them, and there was no way they had been outside Radiant Garden as babies to see them. There hadn't been any Heartless since the end of the war, when light and dark had been thrown out of balance all the Heartless had been wiped out too. Sephiroth was credited their disappearance, naturally, but Leon had always just assumed that they were no longer needed and so were sent back to where they were summoned – after all, Sephiroth had the world he wanted now, what was the point in keeping around the destructive buggers?

But that was years ago, almost a decade – how had Riku known about them? He would have only been one or two years old. There were home guards keeping the Heartless out of the homes, no Heartless got into Radiant Garden.

Riku shrugged and looked at Sora who had latched onto his shirt in his sleep, he absently put a hand on his friend's spiky head, pushing the blanket tent back to see him properly "I dunno. I just know." He tilted his head as something came back to him "I used to dream about them, they'd chase me around and make noises at me, but they were always scared of me in the end when I do the glow thing, Sora too."

'The glow thing' was the keyblade that lay dormant within him.

Leon looked at Sora too "Sora was in your dream?"

Riku shook his head "No … well, sometimes, but Sora has them too. He knows about the Heartless, don't cha, Sora?" he tickled his friend and broke the serious mood that had captured this corner of the hide out.

Sora squealed and rolled away, suddenly wide awake.

Leon watched with an amused expression – he'd have to remember that the next time he wanted to wake Sora up.

Kairi began giggling too as she watched Riku torture their friend relentlessly, the laughter of Axel, Roxas, Naminé and Xion chiming in behind them.

Sora pushed at Riku weakly, trying to protect his sides and force the older boy back "Riku! Riku no! Stop it!" he squealed.

Riku grinned and kept it up "Are you awake Sora?" he shouted over the boy's excited laughter.

Sora nodded "I'm up! I'm up!" he gasped, breathless now.

Riku backed off at last and grinned triumphantly at him "The den worked Sora, there weren't any Heartless last night, were there?"

Sora sat up, still giggling slightly and clutching at his tummy "Nope, all safe – Leon!" he cheered when he saw the man watching with an amused smirk.

Leon opened his free arm just in time for Sora to throw himself into him. "Morning Sora, you're cheerful," he observed, messing the already tangled spikes as Sora's little arms squeezed his chest as best they could.

Sora leaned back with a goofy grin "Yep! Because you're here," he nuzzled back into Leon's chest. Leon felt warm at their unconditional love for him, Sora was never discrete with affection, and it was hard to not like his open honesty and the heart he wore on his sleeve.

Sora gasped and perked up "Did you bring breakfast?" he chirped, excitable as always.

Leon nodded "Yes it's on the table- whoa, wait a minute!" he caught the back of Sora's shirt as the boy made a run for his spot on the benches. He was fast, Leon had to jump to his feet to catch him.

Sora looked up at him with a pouty expression "But Leon," he whined.

Kairi giggled, as Leon had launched forwards to grab her friend he had stood up and was now cradled in his arms – something she liked but never really got the chance to have often.

Leon sent her a small smirk as if he read her thoughts.

Leon hitched the brunette girl onto his hip as he kept a tight hold of the back of Sora's shirt. "Brush your teeth first, Sora," he said sternly, leaving no room for arguments "We won't eat until you're all done and sitting at the table."

Sora slumped and nodded "'Kay."

Kairi was set down after she squirmed a little, she held a hand out to Sora "Let's go then."

Sora took her hand and held his other one out to Riku "Alright, hurry up Riku, I'm starving!"

Riku smiled and went along with them, pausing only to lean into Leon's side in his reserved version of affection.

Leon patted his back and went to keep the peace at the slowly filling table.

Naminé had piled her drawings together and held them up to Leon "Wanna see what I drew?" she asked shyly, but her face full of eagerness.

Leon nodded and took the seat beside her for convenience "Axel, wait for the others," he snapped, seeing the redhead's hand trying to inch its way towards the breakfast bars.

Axel slumped "Aww man."

Naminé placed her pages of drawings in front of Leon and beamed cheerily. Leon smiled back at her and began to leaf through her drawings. Her drawings were semi-realistic, still childish and a little disproportionate in the adorable way children drew. But the subjects weren't what normal children drew.

There weren't any drawing of cats, dogs, birds or ponies. There were drawings of doors, chairs, her favourite foods, stick figures with sausage limbs and bright coloured hair for her friends. Even a Heartless which Riku or Sora must have described at one point. There were no images of the sun or moon or stars, or grass or flowers or beaches or forests, just the items in her tiny little world – this room and the sewer/water walkways beyond.

Leon felt a strong pang of regret once again.

Naminé had not seen horses or cats or dogs for years, and she hadn't seen the sun for a very long time. Only through the grates of the sewer walkways. She should be looking at flowers and dresses and going to parks with the others, drawing what she saw out there like a normal girl.

But no.

She was stuck down here, making light of her little world since she didn't know any better.

Leon eased the guilt slightly by thinking, _at least she doesn't know any worse either …_

He smiled at her at last "I like them."

Naminé blushed in delight and hugged his arm. Her tiny, thin, pale arms wrapping in a koala's grip on his bicep and not letting go. "There's one for you, here," she turned it over and showed a drawing of their entire group. Sora recognisable by his spiky hair, and Roxas by being next to Axel, Riku had a cloud for his silvery-white hair, Kairi a brown river way too long. Xion was a blob with arms and blue dots for eyes, and Naminé was taller than Axel. Leon stood in the middle with his very long arms around absolutely everyone, with overlarge smiles and block colour eyes.

Leon felt his heart ache once again.

Naminé drew him as a guardian figure, as the centre piece, their carer and protector – in a childish way she revealed exactly how she saw him, and how much she loved him for it. He put it down and used his free hand to hug her back.

He was touched she thought of him so well. He really didn't deserve them. "Thanks Naminé, I love it."

Naminé smiled wider "Will you keep it?" she asked.

Leon nodded "I'll put it on the wall, right there," he pointed at a spot where most of the kid's drawings went. "That way I'll always see it."

Naminé nodded and kept her hold on his arm, pleased with his answer.

Sora bounced back into the room with Riku and Kairi in tow "Can we eat now?" he said loudly.

Leon beckoned him over and used a corner of Sora's sleeve to wipe at the studs around his mouth "Yes, we can eat now," he allowed once Sora's face was clean.

Sora wiped his arm over his face as if making sure he'd gotten all the white foam, then squeezed in next to Naminé and snatched a few bits of fruit for himself.

Leon was going to eat on the way, so spend his time making sure Axel actually ate some of the apples and oranges instead of going solely for the breakfast bars, and the same for Xion. He hoped that Axel wouldn't influence her into becoming a little rebel either, his stubbornness was difficult enough.

Kairi approached with her hairbrush and Leon let her climb in his lap so he could run the comb through her shoulder length hair. She could do it herself, but Leon suspected it was her way of asking for attention. She munched on an apple slice as he worked, both enjoying the rhythm, Leon enjoying touching her soft hair and Kairi enjoying his comforting touch.

She tilted her head after a while "Will you be back for bedtime?" she asked.

Leon frowned at once, thinking about his day. He had that Mako solider to deal with. That might take a while. Then he had to fix whatever Aerith broke, shouldn't take too long, shop for supplies and make a public appearance, but the first problem would take the longest.

He shook his head as he squeezed Kairi's shoulders "No. I'll be back late. I've got a busy day."

Everyone knew that 'a busy day' meant that Leon would only be down late enough to tuck them in bed, and some of them may not even see him until the next morning. A few kids looked down heartened.

Roxas leaned over Sora's shoulder "Whatcha doing today?" he asked curiously.

Leon hummed "Not sure yet. I'm helping a stranger hide from Sephiroth and the Knights. It'll take a lot of time and planning to get him to safety, depending on what he wants to do."

Kairi leaned her head back "Will he be staying with us?"

Sora piped up "What's his name?"

Leon shrugged "To answer you both, I don't know."

Sora giggled "You're a funny friend, Leon, if you don't even ask for his name!" he pointed out.

Leon smiled "Yes, you're right," he glanced at the time "I've got to leave now." Xion whimpered at once and climbed across the table to get to him. "Xion, no feet on the table," he scolded automatically, but pulled her to his side nonetheless.

Xion held his arm in a child's desperation "Lee-lee stay!"

Soon at least three other pairs of little hands were gripping at him or his clothing. Leon hated this part of their goodbyes, because he had to leave to protect them, even though both the kids and he loathed to be parted from each other.

Leon smiled, hopefully reassuringly "It'll be alright. If you're all good I'll bring you back more ice-cream," he promised, but the hands didn't release him. He patiently and calmly talked them into letting him go, eventually explaining for the hundredth time that if he didn't go then the white-coated Knights would come looking for him and find them.

He hated scaring them, but it was necessary, and it was true. He promised himself he'd never lie to them as long as he could help it.

He put Xion down into Naminé's arms and turned to the pouty redhead "I'm relying on you Axel, keep things safe down here."

The almost teenager nodded, looking as responsible as he could. For as much as the boy acted 'cool', he was responsible when asked directly, he hated letting people down.

Leon turned to the others "Axel is in charge, and there's snacks in the normal place, Riku's in charge of food," Riku's year on the street make him an excellent rationer.

After a few mumbled complaints from the rest of the group they all nodded and agreed. Leon let everyone crowd for a last hug, as reluctant as they were to let go and leave.

But he had to.

He shut the door and locked it on his side, making sure they wouldn't follow him.

He leaned a hand against the door and closed his eyes, _I wish things could be different …_

* * *

 **There we have it.**

 **I tried to show how Leon cares for them, to the extent where he wishes they were elsewhere and free. Even though he's keeping them safe and saving their lives, he very much sees himself as 'Mother Gothel' and not as some kind of 'White Knight'.**

 **Obviously, the kids see it otherwise - they love him, and it was adorable to write. It's slightly fanservice as well since the Strifehart Community seems to be experiencing a Daddy-Leon and Daddy-Cloud - hope people like that I've joined that crowd! It's always cute, and always lovely to see the big hearts behind the Strifehart boys.**

 **Also - shout it out! Who's voicing the next chapter?**

 **So, comments, please? There's a box right here willing and able to take them should you be so generous.**


	7. Chapter 7: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy franchise, or any Disney references which pop up in this story. - Neither do I own Tetris, I am using the game style as a metaphor!**

* * *

 **Pretty much because of Out-Of-Character217 and Riku child of Dawn are the reasons why I'm posting this earlier than I planned - you reviews were just so motivating! Thank you both!**

 **For those who shouted out 'Cloud' for the voice of this chapter have yourselves a free Chocobo and enjoy the chapter - everyone else, nice try, but you still get a chapter to read so ... no hard feelings?**

 **Glad that people liked Leon being a parental/guardian figure, it was totally fanservice and I loved it!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Cloud

Cloud was surprised when Aerith's first reaction to the knock at her front door was to push him out of the living room and hide him behind her bedroom door.

She leapt from her armchair, Cloud following suit, and with unexpected strength born from fear she shoved him out of the main room.

Cloud opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, his back to the wall and the door pressing him into the narrow space, however, she held her hands up to him in an urgent order for his silence and cooperation, her face a little tense and pale.

Cloud glanced towards the door with a confused look. "What-" the knocking began again, loud and obnoxious.

Aerith's panicked expression cut his voice and questions short, she tensed and looked over her shoulder with a face so fearful it was as if she expected Sephiroth himself to be looming right behind her.

She waved her hands pleadingly, _be quiet! Don't move!_

Cloud caught her anxiety like a cold, his pulse picked up. He raised his hands in surrender to assure her he wouldn't move.

Aerith understood, breathed and sent him a tense but grateful smile as she rushed out of the room, leaving him in his hiding place.

Cloud was still as she left, and listened as she trotted down the stairs. _I thought Leon was coming,_ he was more than a little confused. He had been patiently and eagerly waiting for his arrival, inwardly itching to know the man who'd essentially saved his life. But then Aerith had … _maybe she's not sure it'll be him._ Was there someone else who could be knocking?

Cloud remembered the house raid from last night and gulped, he glanced at the window and weighed his chances of getting outside unseen ... _about as much chance as getting Zack to diss SOLDIER_ \- his brain supplied.

He heard the tinkle of the door chain and the click of several locks as she opened the front door. "Good morning," he heard Aerith's muffled voice through the floor.

"Morning miss, I was just noticing that your shop has been closed one hour past its registered opening hours."

Cloud tensed, heart in his throat. The voice was wheezy, sharp at the edges and accented. _That's not Leon!_

Cloud pressed himself against the wall and listened intently, mind racing. How had she known it wasn't Leon? Was there a sign he missed? A secret knock? Or was it just a precaution? If it was the latter he was never more thankful for Aerith's paranoia - she was a cautious player, she had hidden him before the Knight had entered so there was not even a noise to give him away.

That meant no window dashes ...

Downstairs, Aerith replied politely, almost icily polite from the tone of her voice. "Yes, that's correct. My heater burst a pipe this morning and I've had to keep a close eye on it upstairs, so I couldn't open today. My handyman's coming over soon to fix it, I'm not sure how long he'll take."

"Show me the breakage."

Cloud held his breath as heavy footsteps made their ways up the stairs, Aeirth just behind him if his ears were correct. He was thankful for Aerith's apparent sixth sense, or just plain old paranoia, now, but his spot behind the door made him feel like a child hiding from a monster, it made him feel helpless and out of control - but if he was being honest he hadn't been in control since meeting Leon.

He shook his head - this was hardly the time for such thoughts - and focused on the sounds in the next room.

"It's right here."

There was a long pause.

All Cloud could hear was his own tense breathing and his hammering heart.

"That's quite a break."

Aeirth sighed, acting flawlessly "I know. Leon was right, I shouldn't have used putty. He warned me that it would react badly to the heat of the fire in the end, but I didn't want to spend the extra money … so I guess I'm paying for it now," she added at the end, after a prolonged pause.

The tension and the awkwardness in the next room was so potent that Cloud was fighting the urge to shift from foot to foot like a little school boy.

The heavy footsteps moved about the room. Cloud mentally tracked them as they followed a path through furniture and over carpets. He guessed that he was standing in the kitchen archway now, the boots pausing and a thoughtful hum echoing in the room like the creak of a spooky door.

"Don't you have coffee?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow at the tone of the man's voice. He glanced over his shoulder as if he could shoot him a scandalous frown at him, it was far less effective through brick and plaster - had this man just demanded to be served a drink? _How rude._ Cloud didn't know the 'house search rituals' that the Knights expected, but by the tone of his voice he had already expected to be served something. Cloud knew it was arrogance which was fuelling his demand, because otherwise Aerith would have already offered - she was a cautious player, she wouldn't risk his anger.

It appeared the privileges over other people made them arrogant, invasive, they tried to extend their power over people by use of their reputation and fear - no doubt he was speaking out of line and trying to get away with it.

By the tone in Aerith's voice she thought so too "Caffeine within Coffee creates stress, anxiety and excess energy which take its toll on the body's immune systems and synapses by-"

"A simple 'no' would have done it," the man grumbled, cutting her off.

Cloud almost smirked, Aerith knew this man's personality, as soon as she started using medical specified words he had abandoned his request. Probably too stupid or already bored to listen to what she was attempting to say - by all means she had scared him off.

Cloud heard his footsteps move around the living room, and heard a few doors open.

 _He's checking the house!_ He pressed himself closer to the wall as if he could melt into it, heart pounding, head hurting from lack of breathing but he daren't even exhale!

The footfalls moved past the broken pipe, deviated slightly by the window, then came steadily closer - so close Cloud could feel the vibrations of the Knight's heavy boots through the soles of his feet.

He was _in_ the bedroom doorway!

Aerith cleared her throat at that moment. "Sir, are you finished? I can't leave my door unlocked for thieves and impatient customers."

"Almost."

The footfall went away, getting softer but not leaving!

Cloud hadn't realised his eyes were screwed shut until he started seeing stars behind his eyelids from lack of oxygen. Fear battled survival instincts for a moment then he gave into his body's need for air. He took a deep breath under a muffling hand.

He couldn't hear him anymore, nor Aerith.

He counted silently to a hundred in his head and heard a toilet flush before the man walked back downstairs.

After a second of feeling mentally stumped and dumbfounded Cloud felt angry; that man, that Knight, had just invited himself inside, snooped around, demanded coffee and used her bathroom as if he owned the place! It wasn't his house! It was Aerith's private, personal space, and he just ... just ...

His anger had no words.

His hands itched to deck the man in his jaw.

Aerith followed the Knight down the stairs, the heavy feet being followed by the light swish of a dress and the gentle tap of slippers. She spoke as she moved, her soft voice murmuring every now and then in response to the gruff accent. They must have been halfway down the stairs, according to Cloud's ears, when she let out an exclamation of surprise.

"Ah!"

Cloud listened desperately.

His mind raced.

Was he hurting her?

Was she alright?

He felt so helpless!

So useless!

"Oh, Leon, I didn't hear you knock. Have you been waiting long?"

 _Leon?_

Cloud relaxed after recognising the name. He sagged against the wall like a puppet with his strings cut. He was glad that Aerith had company now, friendly company.

There was a noncommittal grunt for a reply, and the sound of someone placing down something heavy, a toolbox perhaps? He listened with renewed interest.

"House check?" was the bored reply, as if he didn't care either way. Downplaying the situation? Or was it so common it was nothing special and in fact a source of boredom? Cloud wasn't in the room, but he could still feel the tension from below like a violin string - was Leon's presence doing that, or ...

"None of your business, what are you doing here? The place is closed."

"The same reason you're here."

"Excuse me!"

Cloud tensed again at the dangerous, and outraged tone of the intruder's voice. He sounded like he was going to hurt someone. Cloud wasn't sure how the Hollow Bastion society worked, but he was positive that Leon wasn't going to be given a chance to fight back or defend himself if it came to that.

But the reply was once again smooth, low and bored "To check the heating damage, right?"

There was a tense silence.

 _What was happening down there?!_

Aerith nervously laughed, echoing Cloud's feelings exactly. Cloud was sure there was a staring contest going on downstairs, that meant confrontation, that meant sizing each other up. "Um, sir, this is the man I called to fix my pipes," Aerith's voice attempted to ease the tension like a hand over a tense spine.

"Oh. He's the worker is he?" the man spat wetly.

Cloud frowned at the disgusted grunt – this man was a pig!

The Knight was quiet for a moment, then he grunted loudly, in recognition. "I know you."

Cloud tilted his head at the man's words. Leon was known? What did that mean?

His thoughts were cut off when the sound of a thud, Aerith's gasp, and a short, pained grunt hit his ears, making his eyes widen; someone had just thrown a punch, and a good one.

"Watch yourself _Leonhart_ , we know your type," the Knight sneered. The door closed with a short slam. Announcing his departure.

There was a minute of silence.

"Are you alright? Let me see."

Cloud blinked and looked down where the voices were coming from, that was Aerith's voice. Leon had gotten hit?

Leon grunted again, and there was the sound of low muttering from Aerith before she spoke up again, over the sound of the Knight's patrol van rolling away. "I'm so sorry. I didn't expect him to be here so soon, I didn't mean to get into trouble, _again_ ," she fretted.

"Whatever."

Aerith merely sighed "Be careful, please?"

…

"Alright."

Cloud hadn't moved, too busy evesdropping on the conversation downstairs.

Something wasn't making a lot of sense. He realised that a lot of things wouldn't make sense around here. Even if these fighters weren't sheep they still couldn't speak freely. But still ... there was more going on than just a random encounter with a Knight - Leon was recognised, he was _known_ , and Aerith had obviously been through these invasive house searches often. Her voice hadn't wavered throughout, nor her game plan.

It had been close, and very lucky, but that Knight was non the wiser to Cloud's presence in her house. They were safe, for now.

However, it was unspeakably obvious that it could have been the direct opposite. Two or three more steps into Aerith's bedroom and the Knight might have seen him.

There were soft footsteps as Aerith came back upstairs "He's gone," she called with a slight note of cheer. Cloud suspected she was putting on an act as if he hadn't just heard her house get invaded and her personal space disregarded.

Cloud stepped out and moved back into the living room, trying to get a feel of the mood in the air. He was glad that it wasn't too tense, socialising wasn't his strong point.

Aerith looked alright, he was glad. Her face was a little pale and her fingers trembled before she intertwined them under her chin and smiled, putting up a brave face – but she wasn't fooling anyone. Cloud was sure she had been terrified. Terrified of Cloud's discovery and what it would mean for her - Game Over. She was probably scared for him too, and scared for Leon, and scared of what that man would do – she was all alone without someone to back her up, and the law wasn't on her side. Poor, brave girl.

Cloud ignored her smile and moved forwards to put a hand on her shoulder "Are you alright?" he asked, nothing mattered more than an honest 'yes' at the moment.

Aerith nodded and absently played with the end of his braid "I'm fine, he's gone," she assured him. "Told you the phone lines were monitored, bad luck on my part," she downplayed with a shrug.

Cloud wanted to tell her to stop lying about the situation, but someone else got there first.

"Liar."

Both Cloud and Aerith jumped a little when the low voice interrupted them.

Leon stood with a silver toolbox in hand and a closed, yet interested expression on his face, reading but giving nothing away. "It was because you called me, and you know it," he crossed his arms and gave Cloud a meaningful look "I'm a person of interest, they like to track me."

Aerith rubbed the tip of her braid between his fingers as Leon explained in her place, and giggled a little, nervously "I was just trying to make it seem less bad than it was, Leon."

Leon rolled his eyes and moved to look at the pipe on her wall, Cloud watching him closely and seeing the slight limp in his step, the hesitation of his muscles around his abdomen … he'd taken a hit to the stomach, or ribs. If it had lingered past Aerith's spells, or so he assumed, then the punch had done a great deal of damage. Leon put the toolbox down without turning to speak to them, his movements were smooth save for the slight hesitation, he didn't look badly hurt … anymore.

"There are enough lies in this place without you adding to them," he reprimanded Aerith flatly.

Aerith sighed and nodded, Cloud saw her head lower in response the scolding "You're right, sorry."

Leon sent a half smile her way, glancing over one shoulder "You can't help it, but he's not one of your patients, Aer. He's a soldier in enemy territory, lies won't help him."

Cloud felt a little annoyed that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there, but didn't say anything. He was learning from their interactions.

Leon turned his attention back to the pipe and moved to the next wall panel, pulling another piece of the wall away to reveal a complicated system of pipes, and one tall tank which didn't seem to be connected to anything but that one leaking pipe. Leon pulled a valve and the water stopped leaking, then he picked up the bucket and poured the water back into the tank.

Cloud stared. "That's …" _clever._

Aerith smiled and patted his shoulder, he tensed despite himself but allowed the touch as she explained "It's the one that _always_ breaks. It doesn't go anywhere or do anything for the house, but it's easy to fix and it's easy to break, and it's a good excuse to call Leon here for a meeting and close my shop for the day." She pointed around the room "There's several emergency contact reasons in my house, they've had their fair share of use, right Leon?"

Leon turned back to them and nodded "It's good for providing evidence too. The Knights haven't suspected anything, yet," he looked at Cloud properly and held a hand out, a slight smirk on his neutral face "You got here alive then, well done."

Cloud shook his hand and met Leon's seeking stare halfway, his grip was firm, his hand was warm, eyes sharp. Cloud saw a fellow solider in him – just as he had last night. This was someone who would be an asset on his side, it was bad instincts to fully trust him right off the bat, but he wanted to. Cloud knew that he was trustworthy enough to bet his survival on - god knows that he needed strong allies in a place like this.

Cloud nodded once "Nice to _officially_ meet you," he stressed, the his mouth turning up without him realising, remembering.

"Likewise." Amusement flashed in Leon's sliver-blue eyes. "Leon."

"I'm Cloud," he returned, a small smirk playing with the corner of Leon's mouth as he learnt his name.

Interesting.

Their hands dropped and their silent reminiscence stopped.

Aerith glanced between them curiously, likely she was sharp enough to sense a silent exchange alongside what was spoken aloud.

Leon nodded at her "Thanks for helping, Aerith," he turned back to the pipe and pushed it back into place with a strong hit with the heel of his hand. Cloud winced a little as the metal squealed.

Aerith smiled merrily "Not at all. He was good company, but you could have at least told him about his hood," she reprimanded sisterly, a familiarity born from a long lasting friendship.

Leon shrugged "Probably. But it was either the hood giving him away or his eyes." Cloud silently winced. His eyes glowed sometimes ... he couldn't control it. Leon added a final comment "A back alley wasn't the place for such conversations."

He patched up the pipe with professional swiftness, soldering the crack together with a piece of metal and a blow torch. He tapped it as if to check it would stay, then put the wall back together. Good as new.

He faced Cloud again "How much has she told you?" his face held a slight guard to it now.

Cloud realised he had the advantage of withholding information, should he want to. He could, if he was clever, use that to his advantage, Leon didn't know what he knew.

He briefly considered leaving out a few things … but he knew better than to bite the hand that fed him.

Cloud gathered his thoughts as he slipped his hands into his pockets "A bit about the city, how obvious I am," he glared slightly at Leon, who just crossed his arms without response. "What she's done against the state, the rebellion, your small group and its members, what the state expects of people, how much it can invade people's lives, and what it does to children."

Leon glanced at Aerith "That's more than I expected."

Aerith crossed her arms "You dropped him on _my_ doorstep, I knew you'd have never sent him here unless he was worth risking arrest to protect," Cloud blinked – he'd managed to gain Leon's approval? He glanced between them as Aerith looked him over once again, searching for whatever it was that Leon saw. "I decided to trust both our judgements and told him whatever he asked."

Leon nodded after a minute to think "Okay."

Cloud hid his surprise at Leon's lack of opposition to Aerith's actions. Just a simple 'okay' and that was that. Could it really be that simple?

Leon met his curious eyes and subtly looked at Aerith. _Not with her in the room._

Cloud nodded after a moment. No. No, it could never be that simple.

Aerith cleared her throat and spoke again "I didn't tell him much about you, other than your used name and after the rebellion. Oh, and a few group activities from the easier days, I know it's not my place to speak for you."

Cloud saw Leon tense a little but otherwise he didn't react besides muttering "Right." his eyes were glaring off to one side and into the carpeted floor.

Cloud suspected that he was reliving a few memories.

Aerith picked up her teapot and nodded towards the couch and chairs, taking charge of the situation. Cloud moved towards his seat, listening with rapid interest as she kept talking. "I'd like to know why you decided to send him to me and not to Merlin or the other Gardens," she poured him a pot of tea and as Leon sat down she leaned in after him and put a hand to his eye, peering at it once she forced it to stay open.

"Damn it, Leon," she huffed, embracing both angry-frustration and worried-sadness "All these late nights are going to kill you," she tutted.

Cloud took the single chair opposite them while Leon and Aerith took the couch, he noticed that he looked a little tired … He hid it well, but there were shadows under his eyes.

Leon shrugged "Insomnia."

Aerith raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She poured him some tea and said "Fine. I'll write that prescription again, keep them off your back so you can catch up. But really, at least _attempt_ to look after yourself," she pleaded.

Leon grunted and leaned back with the hot cup in his hands.

Cloud took his drink after a moment and sipped it as the quiet dragged on. _Insomnia? That would explain how he looks, but Aerith's response doesn't fit. It's probably code for something I'm not ready to hear yet. Whatever it is, it's keeping Leon up late. It's involved, or he's just dedicated._ He tried to break it down further, but was cut off when Aerith forced a drink into his hands.

Aerith sighed as she finished her drink, she poured herself another "Why did you send Cloud here, Leon?" she persisted.

Leon opened his eyes and looked at Cloud. Cloud looked back and waited, just as curious. The brunet exhaled after a moment "Here was the closest, for a start, he wasn't going to last long on the streets drawing attention to himself like that."

Cloud snorted and glanced away with a glare.

Leon ignored him "He said something that interested me. I thought it would be best if you got his supplies ready _immediately_ , something tells me that he'll need them, for whatever his next move is. They know he's running around in the city."

Aerith glanced at Cloud too. "I see. He needs _them_ sooner than the others … Well I can help and you know it, but you're going to have to teach him how to blend in on the streets, he'll have to show his face sometime," she warned.

Leon nodded "He's obvious to anyone with a sharp eye, make it good Aerith."

Cloud snorted "I get why I was caught out last night, okay? Not like you were helping," Leon smirked in a way that made Cloud remember how he looked in the back alley of the club the other night – dark, confident, mysterious and razor sharp, with the slightest hint of pure infuriating. He breathed through his nose to fight back an angry blush "City life isn't what I expected," he admitted.

Aerith smiled gently "Those lucky enough to live outside the state are often not aware of the way things are here. Sephiroth isn't one to share information with outsiders. He guards his empire closely, but his own domain is like a prisoner's camp."

Cloud nodded "I'm lucky Leon found me," he allowed at last. These strangers had probably saved his life. He owed them at least that acknowledgement.

"I'm uncertain of that."

"Huh?" both Aerith and Cloud turned to Leon, who was frowning into his tea with a contemplative look on his face.

His slivery-blue eyes looked into Clouds grimly "Any guard or citizen can tell an outsider from a mile away. And yet you weren't arrested." His voice softened into a conspiracy tone "For some reason, you were left to wander the city until dark, then you were merely followed around by a _single_ Knight instead of getting arrested by Sephiroth's miniature army. Even when they lost you at the club they didn't rush in after you or turn everyone out." He glared bitterly.

"I don't think your 'good luck' is luck at all."

Aerith gulped, looking alarmed, as if Leon had just pulled a gun on her "You mean they're fishing?" she paled.

Cloud's eyes flicked between them "What? Fishing?"

Leon sat up straighter to explain, his face neutral, if a little stern, Cloud respected that. "Sephiroth and his men let you be, and most likely followed you a little bit to see what you would do – from what you said last night they would have seen you at the homeless shelter and around a few streets. They wanted to know who you spoke to, where you went and what you were doing."

He frowned and Cloud began to feel slight panic tickling his brain – _they were watching me?!_

"They let you in to use you as bait to draw people like Aerith and I out into the open," Leon looked darkly into the fire "Because we've taken you in you've officially dropped off the map. We've just proved that there _are_ resisters still in the city."

Aerith looked horrified "Oh no …" she ran a hand through her hair.

Leon and her exchanged a weary glance, Cloud could see the levels of emotion in the pair; resignation, exhaustion, slight fear, slight protectiveness, silent acceptance. They were being hunted, and probably had nightmares of the day they got cornered daily.

"Things will be ... _tough_ for a while …"

 _I've put them in danger just by accepting their help …_ Cloud lowered his head as he realised what his actions had done. "I'm sorry." The two turned their attentions back to him. Cloud had trouble meeting their eyes "I shouldn't have come here."

Leon grunted "It doesn't matter, the past is past. What happens next- … Aerith?"

The woman stood up and nodded "I don't need to hear it. Talk nice boys, I'm going to sort my inventory, come find me when you're done," she topped up Leon's tea cup before she left, scolding him on a lack of some nutrient as she moved.

Cloud waited until she left "She takes her role seriously, doesn't she?"

Leon nodded "Aerith's very good at taking care of people. She also knows when knowing will help or when her ignorance will." He sipped at his tea again. "If only there were more with that sense."

Cloud cleared his throat after a moment of silence "I'm guessing you don't send everyone to Aerith if you happen to help them out?"

Leon smirked "No." he agreed. "Normally they'd go to Merlin or another Garden, or I'd tell them to get the hell out of here. If they listen then the others take care of the rest and we coordinate when we get the chance, just like this." He glanced Cloud over with knowing eyes "The difference between sending you elsewhere is the public eye. Merlin owns and runs a library, there's an inn I could have sent you to, even could have sent you to a pet store," he chuckled slightly as he sipped at his tea again.

Cloud leaned back into his seat "And yet you send me to a private neighbourhood and shop after hours."

"Yes, I did."

"Why's that?"

Leon leaned on a hand "The public eye. You needed to go somewhere private first. You're tired of hearing this, but you're too obvious." Leon ignored Cloud's glare, and Cloud found himself very tired of that phrase. "Last night I saw you needed to learn to blend in, and to do that you need certain items, and _immediately_ since the state is baiting us – so I sent you here."

Cloud frowned "Why help me if you knew the state was baiting you?"

Leon shrugged "They took a risk letting you go, I took one protecting you. It is a risk, and one I was tempted to leave for another day, but your reason for being here is interesting." Leon's eyes glittered "There hasn't been an assassination attempt for years. Alone you stood no chance, sooner or later the state would pounce and you'd be a stain on the Castle floor - if you're lucky."

Cloud's mouth twisted with the grotesque imagery. Leon's tone, so dark and serious it was fatal, left no doubt that it was true.

Leon watched him quietly "However, _if_ we got you out from under the state's thumb you'd be free to do as you wish, there may even be a small chance that your goal will be successful. So high risk, possible high reward, but don't expect us to save your neck should you screw up. We're not just risking your mission here."

Cloud nodded "I understand." _I can't ask anyone to die for me. Especially not you and Aerith._

Leon continued "If it weren't for the manhunt about to start, and believe me it's going to happen, you would have been hidden in another Garden for several days while we figured out how to get the supplies to you without suspicion. But we can't afford to wait since they're now searching for you, it's too dangerous for all of us if you stay in one place without a backup. You need to fool them should you be found."

Leon paused for breath to check that Cloud was keeping up, Cloud nodded at him once and Leon continued "Aerith is in a unique position to help you blend in, think of this as a supply stop before you go to safe houses. We've got to do something about your eyes, and come up with a few cover stories for you to recite to random people if you really _must_ interact. But you'll definitely need some kind of ID. Aerith can deliver."

Cloud drained his teacup and just held the china as the warmth lingered "I see. So what next once I'm _suited_ _up_?"

Leon shrugged casually "Depends. You've got a few options here, I'll lay them out simply." He raised a finger "You can get out of here and escape the danger and take most of the scrutiny from us if you do, I can arrange your manner of leaving so that the entire city will know about it before the hour."

He raised another finger "I can hide you in the city. Safe houses, a bit of moving around to avoid too much scrutiny, some hideouts - which I don't recommend, if we're desperate then they'll have to do. As long as you're at any of our Garden safe houses you'll be protected and you can have access to our supplies, information or request us to find it out for you should we not already know."

The final finger rose "This last option I can do for you. Organise a pathway, you'll be able to get in and out of the city whenever you want, but it's high risk. Higher than any of the others, but only for you. You'll stay outside when you can, and come into Hollow Bastion when you need something, and I can provide a safe retreat should you sneak by successfully each time. But there won't be any contact from us once we show you it. We can't be seen near any of the pathways. It's instant execution on the spot for anyone seen there."

He lowered his hand "So," he leaned back on his hand again, his silvery eyes intense, but a smirk on his face as if he already knew the answer. "What interests you?"

Cloud thought for a minute, refilling his teacup for something to physically do while his mind wandered and pondered. _So I can get the hell out, stay undercover and risk myself and everyone should our luck turn down quickly, or come and go at great risk?_ He sighed to himself. "I came here to be close to Sephiroth, closer than my colleague outside the walls. I said that you have to be in the problem area to fix something, and there was no news whatsoever from inside the walls, so I had to come."

Leon listened with a closed expression, but he nodded nonetheless, showing slight interest.

Cloud spoke again "I need information on him, this city, how things work here, bide my time for a chance to take him out. He's the only one holding the world as it is, his allies can't sustain it without his leadership, and it's him or nothing, and I _have_ to try."

Leon smirked, Cloud sensed his approval.

"I don't want to put you, Aerith, or anyone else in harm's way, but I don't want to leave until I've had a chance at the very least. And it's clear to me now that I can't be in the city without help. So … the second option, if that's alright?" he finished.

Leon nodded at once "It's doable. We can always adjust if there's an unexpected event. When the searches step up in intensity I'll show you a secret way out, a pathway, when you decide to take it is up to you, trust me, you'll need a backup."

Cloud smiled, impressed "You're thorough." He felt better knowing Leon was a professional. He had ticked all the boxes, and those he hadn't thought of. Aerith too, he was sure that he was in good hands.

Leon leaned back in his seat scowling "Why do you think I'm still alive?"

Cloud sobered at once at the bitter reply.

Leon exhaled deeply, Cloud thought he sounded slightly apologetic.

Cloud wished he could apologise instead. He had little idea as to what these Garden resisters went through daily, obviously it was by being so paranoid and thorough that they were still here. They had lost two members, and evacuated a third when they had made mistakes. Cloud wondered if he was taking their situation too lightly? Aerith had said that living here was like a prison camp ...

Leon put his cup down and leaned forwards, recapturing Cloud's attention. "I don't want to put Aerith at risk for too much longer, a sweep of her neighbourhood is bound to happen since you've been in Hollow Bastion for over twenty four hours but no one's caught you – Sephiroth knows, or at least he's made an educated, paranoid guess, that someone from the city is helping you now, and if we estimate that you lost the patrols around where you met me … that leaves about half a day before the _real_ search gets here." Clearly that earlier Knight didn't count.

Cloud swallowed at the limited time he was being given. "You're estimating, aren't you?"

Leon nodded "It's probably already started. I won't be surprised if I get back home and find my house ransacked," he sounded more annoyed than concerned, his eyes cast off at an angle with a twisted frown on his face. "I can only guess off what I know; Sephiroth hates the Mako soldiers, so the search will be faster, and more intense. He knows you're here, he knows someone's aided you. Since you and Aerith are still here and alive your trail went cold at least a neighbourhood away. Taking all that into account I can guess we'll be smuggling you past them within a matter of hours."

Cloud exhaled and slumped forwards, feeling stressed again "What can you do?" he asked.

Leon glanced behind him "Get you past them. You'll be going to Merlin's, he'll have the most information and you should get started quickly just encase you have to bail within a few days. He's got actual hiding places, Aerith's doesn't." Cloud resisted the urge to glance at Aerith's bedroom door.

Cloud swallowed "How will I get past them?"

Leon gave him a sly smirk "Leave that to Aerith."

* * *

 **Better run boys, the blood-hounds are a-coming. Aerith, whatever your plan is, make it work!**

 **Yep, basically, from the start, everyone's been in danger. Cloud's been watched since the moment he entered, and Leon and Aerith are taking a huge risk helping him out. Let's hope it's a risk that pays off, and not one which gets them put in the silver bracelets. However, Leon apparently thinks Cloud is worth the risk (totally no double meaning there at all)- we'll hopefully hear more of his reasoning at a later date - should all go well ...**

 **Plus, look at that! Finally our two overly attractive male characters are having a conversation, it's been since chapter two since they last interacted, it's about time they were put in the same room. Alone. Nice move Aerith, I think you're a secret fangirl - you're making this work fabulously! You deserve a free Chocobo too!**

 **Feel free to guess what the heck Aerith's up to, and your thoughts on the sticky situation they've found themselves in.**

 **Also, shout it out - Who will be voicing the next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8: Garden Library

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other media references or games.**

 **Just enjoy and don't sue me.**

* * *

 **Right, the perspective of this chapter kinda starts with one character and ends with another's, so that's why it's got a funny name because - as you've probably guessed - the chapters are named after the character who narrates them. I couldn't name one or the other in this chapter, so it's just 'Garden Library' because that's the location it takes place in.**

 **If anything, the chapter title is a hint that the Garden is bigger than people think.**

 **Thanks very, very much for all your comments - kind or critique, they're equally valuable.**

* * *

Garden Library

Merlin opened his book store – the Garden Library, and the adjoining café The Crooked Tower - at the normal hour, and with as much spirit as he could manage.

There wasn't enough positive energy in the town, so he endeavoured to give as much as possible to his customers – if nothing else his shop would be a small escape from the state's gloom. Besides, if people just happened to leave a little more enlightened than when they left, all the better for this gloomy city.

The shop was small, the library took up the majority of the building, from the basement through both the ground and the second story, to the attic - with only one room dedicated to living space. The bookshelves of wood lined the walls from floor to ceiling, and stacks almost blocked up the windows, then a few more stacks were on rugs on the wooden floors. There were armchairs, beanbags, a fireplace filled with magical non-burning fire – provided by Merlin himself – the occasional small sofa or desk, and a single desk with a till for buying or renting out the books.

It was an overcast day, as per normal in Sephiroth's empire, and the hour was just hitting eight. Merlin propped open the library door so he could see both café and books with an old shoe, rubbing his hands and chuckling as he eyed the boxes in the café. He had a new crate of books newly delivered – they were a month old now as they had to pass all censorship regulations, moral codes of the state, and were inspected deeply for any hidden codes. But new books all the same. Merlin knew better than to knock a gift in this city.

They would need sorting, and placing – he'd leave that to his trusty librarian - she would be in such a good mood once she saw her task.

He flipped the sign over with a wave of his wand which was disguised as a cane, it was a pointing-stick if one wanted to be truly accurate – the truth was that he was rather spritely and barely so much as leaned on it. He brushed down his blue robes, anticipating his first customers within an hour, at least.

"Can I have some standard tea ready for our first customers?" he called towards the little kitchen which was just behind the till. It wasn't much of a kitchen, just a stove, a small fridge for milk and cream, and shelves of various teas and leaves.

A cheerful voice called back to him "Of course Merlin! Give me five minutes, would you care for tea as well?"

Merlin chuckled and pulled open his curtains "If you would be so kind, Mrs Pots."

"Of course."

The café was small, it only had window seats, stools and a line of stools by the counter. However, small as it was, it was homely and cosy and exactly what Merlin could run with a little magic, and some good company.

Merlin smiled at his youngest assistant, and friend "We've got a bright day ahead of us, lad."

Arthur smiled back a little shyly, he was dressed in a red shirt a size too big and skinny brown jeans with black converse shoes. He was too skinny to wear an apron without it ending up around his knees, so he just had to be very careful, but there wasn't much harm in taking money and exchanging tea leaves.

Merlin was pleased he had taken the boy under his wing. Arthur was turning into quite a clever individual, he had taken the voluntary job here to get close to as many books as possible since his foster family had a vague disapproval of intellectual things, and Merlin was generous enough to give him all the tips as extra for his work in the café. It was also no secret that Arthur took this job to stay out of his foster brother's way, something Merlin was glad of – the young man was a brute to the skinny lad.

Merlin waved his hands about the shop, pleased "I believe we're ready for today, am I right boy?" he looked about, all windows open, curtains back, tables clean, the sign the right way around, tea brewing on the stove thanks to Mrs Pots, and some new books as promised for his regulars.

Truly this was a sunny spot in a dark forest.

The effort paid off.

Arthur nodded cheerfully "Yes sir- er, Merlin," he corrected himself, opening a book as he sat behind the till, surrounded by pots, flasks and cups – clean and waiting for the customers.

Merlin chuckled "Which book is that, my lad?" he joined Arthur behind the counter.

Arthur held it up proudly "The Dark Ages, Belle said it was easy to understand, she's very good at picking out good books for me," he smiled with a small blush on his cheeks.

The young blond had loved Belle's special attention to a fellow bookworm, and never tired of discussing stories or facts with her. Belle was also quite taken with him, checking up on him and hovering like an elder sister.

Knowing Belle had picked a good book for him Merlin patted the twelve year olds back with a big smile "Very good, lad, you get your smarts and the rest of those brawny idiots can bash heads all day long … speaking of which," he mused as he poured them both some tea, and a third for their librarian who would be arriving any moment. "How is that empty-headed brother of yours?"

Arthur deflated slightly and held his book to his chest "Um, he's _well_. He's been practicing archery with Gaston, f-for his Knighting."

Merlin paused, Arthur's stutter and nervous voice raising his concerns "Has he been treating you wrong again, boy?" he inquired, hoping that Kay, and god forbid Gaston, hadn't been pushing the smaller boy around. They were easily five times Arthur's size.

At the question Arthur shook his head rapidly, looking at Merlin with a little alarm as he realised what his voice had implied "No, no, not really." He put his book back down, hesitated, and then finally spoke "Gaston found my borrowed books, that's all."

Merlin sighed.

Arthur had never had an overdue book until today, this explained it.

He moved to comfort the boy but another got there first "Cheer up child, he'll get his just deserts in the end, you'll see."

Arthur smiled at the teapot, turning in his chair to speak to her properly from her place on the stove, he rubbed at his eyes to clear them of mist. "Yes, Mrs Pots," he answered obediently.

A cup jumped over to him, off the tray and onto his latest book "If they don't treat you nice, we will Arthur! You're my best friend!"

Arthur picked up the cup and smiled with sincere gratitude. "Thanks Chip," he replaced the cup back onto the tray with extra care, wary of their little, breakable friend.

Merlin nodded at the enchanted Mother and son - their condition not unique in this household, but certainly not originally desired, luckily they had sanctuary here - thanking them for looking out for their little ward. Arthur needed kind friends to keep his chin and confidence up.

Before they could change the subject to something more pleasant, the door rang as a young woman bustled in, looking a little flustered and angry "Prime Evil. Le deux d'entre eux!"

The teapot jumped off the stove and onto a hot-mat "Belle! What's the matter?" Mrs Pots cried in alarm.

Belle held a sorry, muddy looking book limply in one hand, with her normal woven basket intact in her other hand. The French girl was dressed in her favourite blue and white dress, her hair pulled back into a matching blue ribbon. She held a basket full of tea and biscuits from her arm, but a miffed expression on her face. She jumped when the teapot spoke up. "Mrs Pots, you startled me," she gasped, stepping up to the counter to put her basket down, her brown eyes a little wide.

The teapot chuckled "Sorry dear."

Arthur took the cloth off of the basket and carefully unpacked the biscuits, smiling shyly at his sister-figure "Are you alright, Belle?"

Belle huffed and crossed her arms she fixed her reading glasses on her nose and forced a tense smile "Just Gaston and your no-good brother insisting that women shouldn't read. I met them on the road by the park. Look at my poor book!" she held up a blue volume covered in mud. It was a sorry sight. Belle looked at it mournfully, rubbing a hand over the sticky cover with a wince "I swear, if it wasn't so improper I'd beat them with it."

Chip and Arthur both giggled at the thought of Belle scaring Gaston and Kay – she was half their size.

Merlin shook his head at their giggles and took the book out of her hands with a mutter of irritation "Brutes, trying to ruin fine literature, they couldn't count their arrows if they sat on them!"

 _That_ had the effect of sending Arthur and Chip into stitches.

Belle and Mrs Pots hid their laughter too, it was a well known fact that children's laughter was infectious.

Merlin smiled at the lovely sound, and waved a hand over the book. The mud vanished "There, good as new. Take care of it Belle."

Belle smiled and took the book back, pushing her glasses further up her nose with an apologetic smile "Thank you, Merlin. I'm so sorry I got it muddy in the first place. I was reading on my way over and they plucked it right out of my hands."

Merlin patted her arm "The fault is theirs. It is back to normal, is it not?" he moved to her side and cleared his throat "Let's forget those idiots, can't waste a nice day thinking about them. There's work to be done!" he declared with gusto.

Belle smiled and stepped up to the counter to pick up a list of due and new books "I agree."

Arthur picked up Mrs Pots carefully and poured the ready tea into a flask for customers who wished to read and drink in the Library behind them. He glanced at Belle as she began to read the list of books Merlin had left out for her. He cleared his throat "D-did Kay- I mean, were they mean to you?" he asked Belle worried, and trying to look brave.

Belle's brown eyes softened at the young boy's concern. She reached across and patted his shoulder warmly "No, Arthur, I'm not hurt."

The boy blushed a bit and quickly held up the nearest teacup for her.

Belle giggled and took the cup "Merci. You shouldn't be so shy, Arthur. You're a lovely person. Do you like the book yet?" she spotted it wide open about five chapters in.

Arthur nodded eagerly, shyness forgotten the instant his studies were mentioned "Oh yes! It's just as you said, I'm just at the part after the death of King Uthur. I like it already."

Belle glowed "That's wonderful."

"Belle!"

Belle glanced at her hands "Oh, it's you Chip." She hadn't realised she had picked up the enchanted cup.

Chip grinned widely "You missed me?"

Belle chuckled and took a seat by the counter "I was only here yesterday, how have you been? Have you had the chance to learn anything?" she asked, tucking her feet against the stool's foothold.

Chip glanced away unsurely, it wasn't like he could read like Arthur. "Er … I learnt a new trick, wanna see?" he offered excitedly from her hand.

Belle held him up and smiled indulgently. Chip took a deep breath and suddenly the tea began to bubble. Belle giggled along with Arthur and clapped a few times once he had finished, but Mrs Pots quickly told him to stop, warning him that the tea was still hot.

"You can't go scolding people, hot tea hurts them."

Chip blushed – as well as a teacup could – and nodded "Sorry …"

Belle smiled as she finished her drink, giving Chip to Arthur carefully to wash for another customer – they were especially careful to never hurt the little china cup, he was family.

She stood up and dusted her skirt off "I should get those new books sorted. Are there any events today Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin pulled his pocket watch out and hummed, the radio in the background buzzing with the nine-o-clock announcement from the state – they ignored it mostly, but it was a crime to miss the announcements so it, unfortunately, was routine to listen to. Merlin put his watch away and twisted one end of his moustache "They'll be here in … I say half an hour."

Belle brushed a strand of hair behind her ear as Arthur put her basket out of the way for the day "Who's coming?" she asked, interested, glancing at Arthur when Merlin appeared to have not heard her.

Arthur giggled slightly "He won't say, just that it's someone _very important_ , it really made Archimedes puffy with him."

Belle covered her mouth to stop laughing too – when their beloved enchanted owl got huffy, mad or irritated he puffed up like a feather fluff ball. Merlin's extravagant ways often drove him barking mad, plus the owl was a complete killjoy while Merlin tried his best to keep things bright and welcoming. It was a wonder that the bird had stuck around as long as he had.

Belle looked around but couldn't see the little pet anywhere, "What else has he been saying?" she asked – it must have been bad if Archimedes had flown off in a grump already.

Arthur shrugged "Not much else, just that whoever they are, they're important, and someone's coming to Garden."

Belle gasped "Oh!" she looked at Merlin with a new seriousness that she quickly tried to disguise for Arthur's sake.

Arthur wasn't very involved with Garden activities, he was too young, too much of a risk – his foster brother was being pushed by his Father to become a Knight, it was too risky for him to be involved, no family influence would save him.

Arthur didn't know the codes or the signs, but he wasn't stupid. He had seen and helped people, either knowingly or indirectly. He was here more than he was at his foster home, it would be more shocking if he hadn't caught on. However, he wasn't a member, he was … a silent observer at worst, and an unknowing bystander at best.

Belle was involved for a personal reason. But her true beginning was when she figured out at Merlin was a resister herself, like she suspected Arthur would eventually. She had confronted Merlin, and begged to help him.

Whenever someone 'came to Garden' it mean that the resisters were being called upon by someone in need.

She moved to Merlin's side as the man dusted a few tables "Who's coming, Merlin?" she asked.

Merlin hummed and looked at the radio as the announcement finished – **_"… association, concealment, assistance of any kind will be seen as treason and dealt with accordingly. Citizens are ordered to be on the lookout for the fugitive, and to report any suspicious activity. This is an order from your Lord and Saviour, Banisher of …"_**

Merlin grunted and spoke over the ever growing number of titles Sephiroth liked to wear and flash like rings and gems "I think you know. There hasn't been an arrest yet."

Belle pushed her glasses up her nose. She had thought as much. "I know. I saw the neighbourhood sweeps starting by my district," she glanced down at her worrying fingers. Merlin didn't have a phone, so he couldn't call, and Archimedes was hardly a messenger bird. Merlin must be guessing – extremely accurately – again, or maybe he was using magic … it was hard to tell.

"You think the others …?" she questioned openly.

Merlin pulled his pipe out of his sleeve and stuck it in his mouth, empty. He didn't smoke in front of Arthur encase he was badly influenced, but he couldn't resist at least chewing the pipe end. He patted Belle's arm "I _know_ the others are involved. I believe our lion will be here with him in tow, perhaps with a bouquet of flowers." _Leon and Aerith have taken in the Mako solider, we'll see them today._

Belle was well versed in the group's 'unsaids', and willing to help. She took the pipe out of his hands as the old man reached for his tobacco and smiled at his exasperated sigh. "What do we need? I can make arrangements between preparing the children's hour," she offered.

Merlin smiled "I can always count on you, my dear," he cleared his throat and tried to lighten the mood by chanting some nonsense spell and sending several of the new books happily floating into the library rooms in the back of the Crooked Tower. Arthur and Chip stared in awe and clapped appreciatively – the children always made their days brighter. "That old mirror could use a little polish, would you be so kind as to-"

Belle held a hand up to stop him, a knowing smile on her face "You just had to say, Merlin. I'll get right to it," she picked up her Librarian's apron and pulled it over her head as she moved to get started in the library "Come find me if you need help, Arthur."

Arthur glanced up from his book and nodded with a smile "I will."

"Au revoir Chip, Mrs Pots."

* * *

 **Right, bit of a filler chapter, but not many stories can get away without them - if they can I'm damn impressed. But even a filler has it's uses, it sets up more backstory, so I hope a few of you intelligent and beautiful readers can see a little deeper and clearer into Hollow Bastion and Garden, and the characters.**

 **Otherwise, we've met Merlin, a Resister of Garden, and Belle who guessed who and what Merlin was and likely confronted him then joined voluntarily due to _personal reasons_ which will be revealed at a later date. I _so_ wanted to have other characters in this, and Belle is a book lover and Merlin promotes education so why not have them as friends? Just thinking about it all, there's got to be more than just Three people running the resistance.**

 **There's a reason Mrs Pots and Chip are furniture, and their may be other Disney characters appearing to lend Cloud hand or two on his mission. I imagine, seeing how brave and moral most of our beloved Disney characters are, a few of them are involved in Garden, or they just know it exists and are willing to help should Leon or the others ever need it.**

 **I kinda see the original/usual Restoration Committee crew as the Garden Founders, and anyone else who helps is Garden Member - make sense at all? Nope? Aww, darn it.**

 **But anyway, so glad for your comments, brought happiness to my fingertips!**

* * *

 **Also - shout it out! Who's voicing the next chapter?**

 **So, comments, please? There's a box right here willing and able to take them should you be so generous.**


	9. Chapter 9: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER - I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy franchise, or any Disney references which pop up in this story. - Neither do I own Tetris, I am using the game style as a metaphor!**

* * *

 **Hey everyone! This is a bit overdue, I just kept forgetting to post this - also ffnet kept freaking out at me every time I tried to edit! Kept refreshing before I could change anything! Or even save ...**

 **But it's here now! Hopefully ...**

 **Please give yourself a hug from me if you commented! And a clap on the back if you read this silently. And if you passed this by ... welcome to the chapters!**

 **See ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

As a soldier Cloud had seen and been in his fair share of uncomfortable situations and places.

To name a few: trenches, mountains, tents, prison cells, solitary confinement cells, battlefields, deserts, mud pits, swamps, slums, a _locker_ – stupid Zack – even train carriages!

But _this_ … was a new level of uncomfortable.

Aerith squeezed his arm as she led the way down the streets of a midday Hollow Bastion, towards a busying shopping district about half an hour from her house, "Don't worry, you look great, they won't recognise you," she assured him with a sweet smile.

Beside them, Leon snorted.

Cloud was glad that _someone_ was being honest about his situation. But that didn't erase the desire to break three of Leon's bones per laugh.

Cloud breathed out slowly and lowered his head with his cheeks burning " _Shut. Up._ "

Aerith quickly reached over and pulled his chin up "Head up, _Claudette_. You look great, ignore Leon, he's just jealous."

Cloud groaned "Of what? Making a convincing woman?"

Leon snorted again and clamped a hand over his mouth to hold in the other laughs which shook his shoulders.

It was true. Cloud was walking down a semi-busy street in a blue dress with long sleeves and red ribbons … god help him, he'd never live this down.

He shot Leon another glare when another laugh slipped between his muffling fingers. Cloud felt his cheeks heating … _Bastard_. Aerith reached across to batter Leon with her handbag but that only made Leon's eyes narrow as he continued to fail to hide his amusement.

 _This_ was Aerith's plan to get Cloud across town – the state is looking for a male solider, let's disguise as a woman! _If it wasn't working so well I would have told the both of them to stuff it_ Cloud thought grudgingly as yet another group of early morning shoppers walked by oblivious, offering a polite smile and a distant greeting as they passed. Each person none the wiser to who Claudette really was.

He was suited up in a braided blond wig which combined in his spiky hair – Aerith said any other colour wouldn't look natural, something about eyebrows or skin colour, Cloud was too horrified to pay attention when she was speaking.

He wore contact lenses too.

An illegal product according to both Leon and Aerith because it was disguise worthy, technically so was the wig. The rarity of disguises worked in their favour, because no one was allowed to wear a disguise the Knight's wouldn't be looking for one.

Cloud was taken in at face value – a woman – and brushed off.

The lenses were green, the Mako eyes shone through a little and made the very middle a different shade of green, those glimmers of power which couldn't be repressed. Aerith approved after a bit of worrying, saying that made them look more natural, but it wouldn't hurt to act shy if someone tried to talk to him.

 _No problem there, I'm having trouble looking my own reflection in the eye._

He was also given a crash course on how to blend-in in 'Sephiroth Land'. Head up, at least some eye contact, no staring or nervous glancing, a slow easy walking pace, _relaxed shoulders_ – Solider instincts were hard to kill – and he had to bow his head slightly to the passing Knights to respect them. They weren't allowed to talk in whispers, they weren't allowed to hide, to get out of the way, or walk away from the Knights. You were expected to be open and 'trustworthy'.

If a Knight saw or thought otherwise then they had the right to informally interrogate you on the streets, demand your papers - Cloud's temporary ID sat secure in a pocket, Aerith was a miracle worker - search your belongings and your person for weapons and suspicions. Leon had even hinted that some physical harm was tolerated in those situations.

Besides, Leon himself was an example; because he hadn't been clear enough when speaking to the Knight in Aerith's house he had gotten a blow to his stomach.

As for Cloud's disguise, Claudette, was a name which belonged to no one. She was a Jane Doe for anyone who wanted to go undercover – there were enough rumours about her that people assumed her real, but in reality she was just a name girls gave out to hide their real one.

There were many rumours about her, that she lived in a tavern, she was rich, she was poor, that she was one of three triplets, that she was an only child, that Claudette wasn't her real name, that she lived outside the city, that she was royalty, that she lived in Sephiroth's castle – and many others, so whatever came out of Cloud's mouth would be believable.

It was also a useful guise as, since no one knew anything about 'her', appearing and disappearing wouldn't be too suspicious. Just appearing at Aerith's and disappearing in town would not raise much suspicion, Aerith would say Claudette went home and that would be the end of it.

Cloud let Aerith smooth out a corner of his dress – oh Hyne he was really wearing a dress, Zack must never hear of this! – and tried his best to keep his head up. "How much further?" he asked tensely, wanting to get out of sight.

The Knights on the streets, in their vans, emerging from houses, were making him nervous.

Every time they looked at him he was just waiting for them to shout 'You!' and attack.

His disguise, as good as it was (ugh …), felt paper thin and transparent. He flinched every time he saw white in his peripheral vision, it was a wonder he hadn't been stopped and questioned already for being so jumpy.

Aerith smiled, squeezing their linked arms to offer some comfort "Just a bit. We're three streets away."

The shops around them were small, a game store, a coffee shop, a post office, a sweet shop, and a few other small scale stores. There were a few people who had stalls and there were a few street performers. Nothing huge – but there were enough people to make walking three breadth a little awkward, Leon was ducking behind them constantly.

Everyone seemed happy on the surface, going about their days with cautious glances at the men in white coats, and distantly polite smiles to any they locked eyes with. But Cloud now knew the truth, they were afraid of each other, afraid of the eyes always on them.

Cloud felt them too … _they're watching, I need to get inside …_

Leon hefted his tool box a little higher "I've been meaning to speak to Merlin about his pipes. Idiot's about as good at looking after them as you, Aerith."

Aerith chuckled "That's why we have you. But try to stop working for a little and enjoy yourself, or do you have something planned for later?"

Leon shook his head "Nothing unusual, probably have to fix my house when I get back. I'm putting it off as long as possible."

Aerith sighed, Cloud glanced at her sad face "I hope they don't make too much mess of _my_ house …" she worried her lip. When they had left the Knights had just started on the opposite street. Cloud still felt a bit uneasy thinking about the way those men in white just stomped in and began to ransack the entire houses of the same family from last night. He had heard a few things break and a few people cry out in horror or dismay as they walked by, and he felt guilty as it was all his fault that these innocent civilians were being put through so much distress.

 _But it's not like I have a choice …_

Aerith pointed ahead with a happy cheer "There, the Crooked Tower and Garden Library! Just a bit further, try and look like you don't have a destination yet," she advised when Cloud tried to make a beeline for the building.

He sighed and slowed his pace. It was harder than he would ever admit.

 _Listen to them, blend in … yes they're watching you! They're watching everyone, don't give them a reason to look at you individually. Just … slow down._ He forced himself to relax. His mind continued to run in ever tightening circles as he forced himself to move in slow motion. Survival instinct, solider training, both begging him to spare himself the panic attack and just get inside! He stepped just as slow as before, focusing on the tap of his delicate footwear - which were deceptively more painful than they looked.

Aerith paused to watch some of the dancers on the street, pointing at their dancing pet and laughing. Since she still held his elbow Cloud had stopped with her.

There was a small crowd of people pausing their busy days to watch the dancers. Young and old, and from varying styles of life. Some with bags, some with baskets, one or two with frames, prams or walking sticks. A few clapped their hands to the beat of the drum, others swayed on the spot to the trumpet and tambourine.

Leon put his toolbox on one shoulder, out of the way of people's knees, and watched with them. His presence beside Cloud made him feel a little better, Leon knew what he was doing - ever since he had come into contact with him Leon was ensuring his safety, even if he didn't _totally_ trust him yet he had to admit that he felt more confident with Leon guarding him.

Cloud glanced at him with honest curiosity. Aerith had told him so little about the man, and yet he got the urge to trust him more than a stranger should, and definitely more than a solider should! He tried to be discrete, but he was sure that tactic wouldn't lead to any answers. Leon seemed relaxed … but then he had also been under the radar for years. He knew how to pass off as normal, he knew how to keep above suspicion. It must have been instinct to act normal, practice and trials and errors. Meanwhile every instinct within Cloud was telling him to _move_ , that he'd been in one place too long, that the enemy was- _right behind him_ -

He glanced before he could stop himself. He saw the bold white coats.

 _Damnit!_

He snapped back around and breathed. He focused on the jingle of the dancer's skirts and anklets. However, all his awareness was fixed on the presences behind him.

Leon sent him a curious look and copied his glance with relaxed openness, like he was hiding nothing.

…

"Great." He heard Leon sigh.

Cloud winced and heard a car door slam shut. "Sorry …"

Leon glanced at him with a hint of surprise "You- whatever. Don't leave Aerith."

Cloud swallowed "Okay." He could hear their heavy boots getting closer. _I can feel their eyes on me …_ he tried to squash the urge to look behind him.

"You!"

He tensed and closed his eyes tightly.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Cloud's eyes opened in shock.

Leon's toolbox was on the ground.

 _Huh? The toolbox? But then Leon-_

Cloud's question was barely conceived before a punch and pained grunt sounded right beside him.

Cloud stared as Aerith pulled him back with a startled cry.

Leon's silver eyes glared up at the Knights from under his bangs. Both arms wrapped around his middle and his back curved in breathless pain.

The white-coats, there were three of them, approached with menacing but arrogant struts. One pushed Leon by his shoulder to the wall of the street - the dancers and civilians scuttling out of their path with whimpers of terror and cries of fear.

Leon didn't put up a fight.

Cloud could see how much his passive stance was grating on his nerves, his body was tense like he was itching to fight back. He was a fighter, not a sheep, he hated being cornered and subjugated.

Aerith whimpered beside him "Leon …"

Cloud glanced at her and covered her hand, backing away a little when the other two passed them by to harass their brunet friend.

Cloud looked about, hoping against hope that someone would do something.

All he saw were the crowds melting away, backing and ducking around them as if there was an invisible fence. Their eyes looked away, their heads averted. Even the street performers had turned tail. One climbed over the wall and three more and their pet goat ran down an alley.

Despairing and outraged, Cloud looked back at Leon and flinched as he was hit once again.

 _For the love of Hyne … why doesn't someone help?_ He thought desperately. _Stop them!_

Leon stood up again and calmly asked what the men wanted from him.

"Ugh, as if we need a reason Leonhart. We saw you watching us, you're obviously up to something. Just like you." The man spat in Leon's face, Leon looked disgusted, and angry, but didn't break eye contact. Solid, Stoic, Unyielding.

His silent strength was not met kindly. "Hands to the wall."

At the order Leon pressed his the backs of his hands to the wall on either side of his head.

That wasn't good enough.

The other two grabbed his arms and twisted him around to he was facing the bricks. Cloud saw Leon's body tense like a bow string, angry, humiliated and dying to snap, to unleash against these men. But he didn't fight back.

Aerith pressed her face into Cloud's shoulder, she was trembling.

He raised a hand and hesitantly held her free shoulder, she was holding his arm with both of hers like a python, he couldn't feel his fingers, but he didn't want her to let go. He wasn't sure what she would do if he let go. He wasn't sure what _he_ would do.

Disguise or not, he felt outraged enough on Leon's behalf to feel his self-control slipping. This wasn't right – just three good hits, no four for the one who'd spat at him, and-

Cloud's thoughts were cut off when sharp silver caught his eyes.

Leon sent him one look. Silent. Strong. Non-negotiable.

 _Go._

Cloud hesitated.

The white-coats had started to pat him down invasively, searching for weapons, one asking for his phone – he didn't have one – another questioning his recent movements while ransacking his toolbox.

 _Disgusting._ Cloud thought.

For no apparent reason, his responses earned him another hit, then a second close following to reprimand him for moving during a weapons search.

Cloud turned his head away once Leon sent him that look again.

 _Leave._ His eyes sharp, yet dark between his lashes and bangs. _Take her and leave._

It was disgusting that a fellow human was being treated like that. Cloud couldn't look without feeling rage burn inside him.

He had to go, before he did something he regretted.

But he couldn't help but feel like he was abandoning Leon … like he was running, deserting. It felt wrong.

He took Aerith's shoulder and melded them with the human traffic on the pavements and empty roads. He led her towards the bookshop titled 'Garden' while Aerith continued to shake and sob on Leon's behalf.

Cloud silently seethed beside her.

This was what Sephiroth had turned the city into. This is what he had done, he was why Leon was being left to fend for himself. But …

 _Why? Just … why?_

Why Leon? What had he done to deserve that? What was his story? Why were the Knights so paranoid about him? That was the second encounter in one day!

All those eyes had been on Leon, not Cloud – not 'Claudette'. Why?

What was so special about him? What had he done?

Why were they hurting him?

Just … Why?

* * *

 **Okay, so Cloud may be the most wanted, but he might not be in the most immediate danger. Hope this raises more questions for you, and rekindles the mystery - if I even managed to spin some of that.**

 **Also, Cloud in a dress - I regret NOTHING!**

 **Will have an update out sooner - just considering if I should keep an element or not. It will either work great, or suck just as great! Comments are cookies for me! Feed me cookies!**

 **Also, shout it out - Who will be voicing the next chapter?**


	10. Chapter 10: Leon

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Franchise, or any Disney references which may pop up in this story. - neither do I own Tetris, I am using the game style as a Metaphor!**

* * *

 **This is long overdue, I apologise.**

 **I've been working on another Strifehart fic with the help of the lovely Out-of-Character217! If all continues to go well then there might be another fic waiting for you all. See you in the review box, hopefully.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Leon**

"That's it? Damn." The frustrated sigh brushed across Leon's bruising cheek. He was too close, his breath stunk of cigarettes and greasy food batter. "I thought we'd have you this time," his eyes narrowed as he took his hands off the man.

Without restraints Leon turned and leaned his back against the wall with his arms crossed, waiting for them to leave because like hell was he going to pick up his toolbox and scattered parts with them here. They wouldn't see him lowering himself willingly.

The Knight on the left, his colleague who had asked all the questions, frowned too. They were clearly annoyed that Leon had once again proven totally innocent of any crime. "You can't keep lucky, Leonhart. We'll get you, I know you're deviating. Your bastard Father was a traitor, you're the same, I know it."

Leon straightened his clothing with a forced neutral expression. His side hurt. His stomach was sore, still felt slightly caved. His shoulder blade was throbbing uncomfortably as blood rushed to the surface to paint a stain just below the skin.

He said nothing as the Knights continued to discuss their suspicions. He just waited. He knew they were itching to arrest him. To find evidence, hearsay, rumours. Anything to warrant an arrest.

Unluckily for them, the same system that protected them from being prosecuted also protected civilians from arrest. Leon could not be arrested on probable cause, there had to be evidence. Sephiroth painted himself as a saving grace so he had to act like it. He had to act fair and put on a show of justice while he circled People of Interest and waited for the perfect excuse to bring them down. He was forced to put on a show as his Private Army and all his Knights weren't enough to force people to cooperate if they rose up again, the Rebellion had one positive attribute; Sephiroth had restrictions. Restrictions that let Leon walk free.

So long as he did not slip up.

Just as he had told Cloud – he was thorough, why do you think he was still alive?

All their unexpected raids on his house, all their bullying on the streets – searching him for weapons or secrets which weren't there to find – he had to put up with it. But more importantly he had to make sure there was nothing to find.

Not the kids.

Not a secret compartment.

Not even a tremble in his own voice as he answered their questions.

It was part of their job to search for deviants and traitors. Everyone got inspected, raided and searched. It was common place and widespread, like grass. But the Knights relished abusing their power over People of Interest, Leon in particular. He resisted a sigh as he recalled why …

The Rebellion day …

His loss of temper …

'OUR secret'.

"Fuck it, we've got better things to do. We're watching you!" the ringleader snapped, jabbing Leon just to the right of his heart. Leon barely reacted past breathing. Their frustrated huffs and curses were reward enough as they moved away to their van. Leon smirked slightly and rolled his shoulders as he left the wall.

After hiding a wince he crouched to stand his toolbox the right way up and examine the scene. There were scattered nails everywhere and a tool or two on the ground. He knelt to gather them, grateful that the passing people were staying out of his way to make his job easier.

The van door closed with a final slam. The Knights were gone with the growl of an engine.

Leon ignored it, there were nails on the ground. His toolbox had a crack and his clothes were slightly askew. The Knights were gone, but he felt that they wouldn't be gone until he had erased evidence of their presence. All those nails had to be gathered, the toolbox crack fixed, his clothes smoothed out and comfortable again. Then he could pretend it hadn't happened for the next two minutes.

Damn all the things he had to put up with and live through. Damn Laguna … Leon wondered if things would have been different if his Father hadn't been an utter moron and impulsively stepped into the state's line of fire. Leon sighed to himself, used to these thoughts running through his mind when times were hard, and hating that they were so cruel and emotional. Logic was better than emotions any day.

Those thoughts on his Father were a bit unfair… a lot unfair.

He was a good man, he may have been an idiot at the best of times, but he never ran from what was right. He never passed off responsibilities or duties. Leon had admired him deeply for that, he knew his Father would have never given him any grief if he could help it. _This_ wasn't his Father's fault …

After the rebellion he had done what was right and had saved a lot of people – who were now ignorant of what he had done. If anything, that was the hardest thing to live with. Not the fact that his Father's rebellion failed, but the fact that he had blindly leapt forwards as their human shield and no one seemed to care.

It wasn't their fault by any stretch of the imagination, but they still didn't care.

Even though, through Laguna Leon was saddled with an unwanted scrutiny he didn't blame his Father for making that choice. He would have done the same, but his promise held him back.

…

Leon missed that moron.

…

He missed his home, and his family …

* * *

 _"_ _Lion! Where are you Lion?"_

 _Giggling rustled the bushes._

 _Slow, deliberate footsteps paced around the garden bush, a voice humming loudly. "Where, oh where, could my little Lion cub be?" the feet stopped at mouth of the leafy cave "Its way past his bedtime …"_

 _The Lion cub covered his mouth and giggled again. Waiting._

 _He shuffled back a little and bunched one hand in the fabric of his orange shirt. The soft tap of introductory raindrops pattered on the deep green leaves._

 _The adult's feet shifted as a hand pulled back the green branches, slowly._

 _"_ _Ah … ha!"_

 _The cub squealed and was caught by strong but gentle hands "Got you!"_

 _Squall smiled as he was lifted and held in those comforting arms, the night garden full of green and dark, but not anymore. "Aww, you found my secret den!"_

 _A smile matched his playful pout "Did I, now?" the adult's knees bent to examine the entrance "I see, then it'll just have to be OUR secret now, right Squall?"_

 _"_ _Right!"_

* * *

 _"_ _Fall back! We've lost the fourth District! Fall back!" the messenger's shout was the worst news. They had run out of strongholds._

 _"_ _Citizens! Surrender!" Boomed the Sephiroth's voice over the fleeing SeeDs. "Those who surrender will be-"_

 _He never finished his terms._

 _Light appeared overhead._

 _A summon._

 _All eyes watched the being form._

 _Then they heard a Lion roar._

 _It rumbled in the earth, the air, their bones, their very souls._

 _Then, as a second light blighted the city and stripped it bare by blinding eyes, a second roar echoed._

* * *

 _"_ _What did you do! Oh gods …"_

 _"_ _Squall …"_

 _"_ _Don't say anything, just-"_

 _"_ _Listen son, we don't have much longer."_

 _"_ _No! Don't say that. You'll be fine. Please, you have to be alright. They'll be here soon, they can help you."_

 _"_ _No one's coming, Squall."_

 _"_ _What? The people-"_

 _"_ _They can't help me. You can only help them … only you …"_

 _"_ _What?"_

* * *

 _"_ _No! Don't go!"_

 _"_ _They'll be … safe. Please … promise me … you'll keep them safe."_

 _"_ _I …"_

 _"_ _Promise me, son."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _You mustn't tell anyone … you must keep them safe. Keep it a secret, OUR secret, promise me you will."_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Promise me, Lion!"_

 _"…_ _I promise …"_

* * *

Leon shook his head as nostalgic memories came back to him, both good and bad. He didn't have the time for this, there were things to do.

That Mako solider needed to be hidden away. He needed to organise a pathway for Cloud's escape should he need it. Aerith would be worried for him, he'd have to calm her down _again_. He'd have to dash Belle's hopes and lie through his teeth to Arthur when he finally spoke with them. He needed to go talk to another Garden once the manhunt was over, perhaps the exception to the rule … that was always a good place to begin integration.

He frowned at his toolbox as he lifted the clasp – the lid was broken. Stupid Knight, this was a new one too. He put away the last of the nails and tucked it under his arm. Maybe Merlin could fix it.

The people around him were filtering slowly back into the space they had previously avoided. They were already turning a blind eye to what had happened, pretending it wasn't anything special … it wasn't really.

Leon was silently thankful for the complete disregard the people had. He would have hated their pitiful stares, their help might have even stung. Distance was what he was used to, and what he had always preferred.

He stood up and glanced about.

Good, Cloud and Aerith weren't in sight.

The blond solider must have caught on and taken Aerith away. She got upset easily when a friend was in trouble. She was really empathetic … maybe too much for her own good – she always hurt along with them. Leon didn't like causing her pain or putting her in danger, or letting her see just how bad his life was because of his promise.

That secret.

Leon merged with the flow of people at his own pace, moving towards the Crooked Tower with slight apprehension … no doubt Aerith was going to raise a fuss. No doubt Merlin, Belle and Mrs Pots would ask him what happened _that_ day. No doubt they'd have to lie to Arthur. No doubt the solider, Cloud, was going to have questions.

That soldier … he was a curious individual, sharp as a blade. Even if they said nothing he would discover something. That told Leon that Cloud had been a solider for a very long time, maybe even an Agent.

Cloud had to have guessed by now that Leon's position in the eyes of the Knights was not the same as the others. He must have realised Leon was a Person of Interest. How would he explain that? Leon turned over possible answers in his mind, both outright lies and half-truths. His Father's actions would have to be the scapegoat reason, as unfair as it was to use his selfless act as an excuse he couldn't part with that secret.

Somethings were better off forgotten.

A drop of moisture hit his cheek.

Leon looked up in surprise. The sky was grey as normal, ever since the oncoming darkness there was never any sun through the layers of clouds, but there was the hint of rain in the air. More drops hit the ground at his feet as he moved to the door, slowly to savour the sounds and the smell of the change in weather.

He wasn't superstitious, or religious, but an unexpected rain shower? It almost seemed like the one who gave him his secret task was checking up on him, after noticing his train of thought. He absently tilted his head back to let the cool water splash over him. He breathed deep and let himself believe that silly, childish thought for a moment longer as he whispered:

"Looks like Rain."

* * *

 **Meh, sorry it's so short. But I didn't want to reveal too much too soon, please tell me your theories though because I love looking at them and discussing them with people. More soon!**

 **Also shout it out - who's voicing the next chapter?**


	11. Chapter 11: Cloud

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy Franchise, or any Disney references which may pop up in this story. - neither do I own Tetris, I am using the game style as a Metaphor!**

* * *

 **Longer piece for you this time. Not many people were interested in the glimpses of Leon's backstory, ah well. Maybe you'll reread it now and see of few hidden meanings here and there.**

 **See you in the review box, hopefully. (Please?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Cloud**

Changing in a semi-public library wasn't something Cloud ever thought he'd end up doing. But then again he never thought he have to disguise as a woman on his quest to decapitate his nemesis, or find an underground resistance against said nemesis – so at this point he was running out of things that should surprise him. Still, he managed to find slight disbelief that he was in such situations in the first place – this was not something he'd even consider doing whilst heavily intoxicated, he was sure he had the right to be at least weakly bemused at what life had tricked him into.

He sighed as he pulled the wig free – life was, indeed, the trickiest opponent and friend he'd ever known.

At least the library was deserted save for the owners.

He shrugged on his shirt – it smelt slightly of flowery fabric softener. He realised Aerith must have cleaned them earlier this morning and he felt a small blush colour his cheeks at her thoughtfulness, for a complete stranger too. She had hidden his normal clothing in her shopping bags and brought them across town along with him. That was part of the reason Leon had walked with them despite risking some attention, it would be odd for known single 'girls' to have men's clothes.

While he changed he couldn't help but eavesdrop on the group seated just beyond the shelves.

Aerith's voice reached him first "Merlin fixed your toolbox, and there's nothing missing. But what about you? Do you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"I've heard that one before. Let me see, please," Aerith spoke again, sounding torn between irritated and worried.

It sounded serious.

Cloud hesitated, then nudged a few books to the side and peered through the shelf. He had a narrow view of the other half of the room, he could make out a sleeve and stick of an old man and the hem of a dress. The old man have been Merlin the owner, but he wasn't sure who the second woman was. Aerith he knew, and he had a decent view of Leon.

Aerith was kneeling at Leon's side as the taller brunet sat heavily in an armchair, the man looked like he was pretending that the others hadn't seen his limp into the shop with controlled breathing.

The healer pulled on his sleeve again " _Leon_ …"

The second woman, a brunette girl with glasses was watching nearby fiddling with her apron and nudging her glasses back into position every half a minute or so. "What did they want this time?"

Cloud tilted his head; _this time?_ He shifted his attention to Leon, watching for any hints to what was going on.

The old man shook his head as he patted Leon's shoulder, stepping into Cloud's narrow view. "Brutes, the lot of them. All muscle and no brains! Too stupid to ask the right questions."

Leon almost smirked at that. Cloud noticed as he glanced away that one half of his mouth was twitching upwards. Leon leaned back in his armchair when the urge had subsided. "Apparently I looked at them funny."

The old man brought his too-small walking stick down on Leon's head.

"Ow!"

Cloud jumped at the loud thwack it made – Leon either had a hard skull or … that little old man hit _really_ hard.

"Merlin!" the females gasped.

"Well who's to blame for that!" his wiry, old frame looked ridiculous next to Leon, even when Leon was seated the old man was only a few inches taller than Leon. But the slight flinch in Leon's body showed that his words were causing more distress than the rap to the head. "If you hadn't gone and lost your temper then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"For _that_ reason at least," the glasses-lady added darkly with her arms folded, but the verbal prod more than compensated.

Leon stayed quiet, his eyes cast down. He was hiding, or avoiding, Cloud theorised, and Leon either knew it and didn't like it, or he was uncomfortable because he was cornered.

Aerith held a hand up "Please, you two, that's enough. He's learnt his lesson about the Knights," Leon absently rubbed at his scar as she spoke. Aerith kept up her peace-making stance when Leon made no move to speak up for himself "He's just got to be more careful … but, we're here if you want to talk, you know, we can help if you tell us-"

Leon shook his head "No." Those present sighed.

Cloud wondered if they had met _that_ concrete block before.

Aerith lowered her head for a moment, disappointed. "I see … still so stubborn, silly boy. We'll drop it, _if_ you let me examine your injuries," she bargained.

Cloud frowned, they were just starting to reveal something too.

Leon looked reluctant. Whatever the reason behind this assault, and likely others, was a secret – or two - known only to himself and the others didn't like it.

At last Leon sighed "Just my stomach," he compromised.

Aerith agreed readily.

The old man and the brunette girl took their leave at Aerith's request.

When alone, save for Cloud's snooping, Leon stood up to his full height and let her pull his shirt up to examine his stomach. Aerith hissed the second she saw it "Oh Gaia … why didn't you say something immediately!" she scolded while rushing to pick up her handbag.

The three seconds that trip took left Cloud with an uninterrupted view of the bruise. He winced. It was a dark pink already, there was the slight possibility of rib fracture with a hit like that. Cloud recalled the few times he had received heavy abdominal bruising, he had barely been able to walk normally. Leon had managed to pull off a fairly normal motion. He had to respect the brunet, he could take a beating. Maybe he was used to it, or maybe he had a high pain threshold? Judging by the other's comments this was a regular occurrence. The Knights must hate him – but why? What had he done to piss them off? What was he hiding?

Otherwise, ignoring the discolouration, he looked in peak condition. Defined muscles, packed and taunt even in stillness. Cloud imagined they'd all be rock hard as well. He must work out, or maybe all that house fixing was more intensive than Aerith made it sound. Cloud idly noticed the muscles just above his belt, no doubt indicating just as toned thighs and legs, it matched his arms. He remembered Aerith saying Leon fought in the rebellion a few years ago, was Leon keeping himself fit should he need to fight again?

Leon's skin was even and tanned, tight around muscles but coloured badly – that bruise would look like a splattered plum by tonight. Cloud hoped Aerith knew her trade well.

The young woman appeared and rested a hand against the mark "Okay, can you raise your arms up for me?" Leon did as she asked, one eye twitching in pain. He hid it well. " _Above_ your head … right. Do you feel sick, or need a drink? Can you breathe normally?" she moved to his back and rested her ear against his shoulder – what was she doing?

Leon glanced at her with an expression of expectancy – this must happen a lot. "No, no, yes – in that order," he sighed.

Aerith smacked his arm lightly at his snarky response. "Deep breath please."

 _Oh, she's listening to his breathing,_ Cloud realised that the intimate hug was used in place of a stethoscope.

"… Okay." Aerith finished, opened her bag and pulled out a potion, "I'm a bit worried about internal bruising, that's twice you've been hit there today," she rubbed just a drop of green potion on her hands. "You really need a drink."

Leon shrugged "Whatever."

Aerith nodded as if he had just agreed with her "I'll ask Arthur to make one. Belle? Can I order something hot to drink for Leon?" Leon crossed his arms and frowned.

"Coming right up, Arthur! Did you hear that?"

Aerith's hands began to glow "Draw Cugara!"

Cloud couldn't hold back his soft gasp – that was a high level spell she just pulled out of thin air! He had to scout for those types of spells and she could summon one with a single drop of potion.

The library lit up with the small flower and Aerith directed the spell through Leon's body in a way Cloud had never seen before. She pressed her hand against his stomach, then rested the other on the small of his back "Breathe deep," she warned as the magic faded.

Leon's hair was blown by the colourful magic. He rested a hand against his stomach and breathed a little easier.

Aerith stepped back and smiled hopefully "I've taken care of the internal damage, and the bruise on your shoulder so you don't struggle with work, the bruise on your stomach will show a bit – we were a bit late in the casting, I don't want to try and remove the trapped blood with magic, your body can take care of that. Can you breathe better now? Arms above your head."

Leon humoured her and took a deep breath "Thanks, Aerith. Remind me to get you flowers or something."

Aerith giggled "Yellow please," she chirped, hands folded under her chin in a moment of joy.

Leon just fixed his clothing with a neutral expression.

"I mean it, you know."

Leon glanced up.

Aerith's back was facing Cloud, but her hands were clearly clasped imploringly "Be careful."

Leon just shrugged and said "Whatever. Not like that doesn't happen daily. Better me drawing the attention than _Claudette_."

Cloud was confused, thankful that Leon was keeping the attention away from himself, but why were the Knights giving Leon special attention? Cloud had spotted many of them glancing his way with small glares or suspicious looks, previously he had thought it was them seeing through his disguise – but it was all aimed at Leon.

Cloud was impressed, Leon was a target and yet he barely batted an eye. Meanwhile Cloud had almost drawn his non-existent sword at every glance not even aimed at him! Which led back to Cloud's earlier thought and concern; Why?

What was Leon's story? What had he done to earn those looks? What was so special about him that he was constantly singled out? If he was suspected as a resister he would have been arrested, or maybe there wasn't enough evidence? Or … Cloud was running out of ideas – it was something that was trouble enough to cause Leon hassle in daily life, but not severe enough to cause the Knights to arrest him.

Curiosity burned on his tongue.

Aerith spoke up again "I know _why_ we don't share secrets, but, please Leon, we can help you if you tell us what's going on. You can't go on like this, this is going to get you killed."

Cloud's attention was captured at the desperate edge in her voice – _What?_

Leon looked away from her "Don't be dramatic."

"You can't expect me-"

"No!"

"Leon-"

"Didn't your Mother ever tell you eavesdropping was childish, Cloud?"

Cloud jumped.

Aerith turned and met Cloud's eyes.

Cloud ducked. A foolish blush rose to his cheeks – he had been spotted.

He felt the guilt and the embarrassing burn of being caught. He meekly made his way around the bookcase to stand before them. Dressed in his own street gear again – navy sleeveless top with a high collar, and black trousers with heavy soled boots. At least he was being embarrassed as himself this time.

He resisted the urge to shrink under their eyes, one pair aggressively defensive, the green pair sadly curious. He should have known that listening in wasn't a wise move … but despite the corner he was now backed into he had learnt a lot. He cleared his throat when Leon raised an eyebrow, "Sorry."

Leon said nothing.

"I … I just wanted to know what was going on … I didn't want you to censor anything."

Aerith shook her head "I told you 'just ask', there's no need to spy on us. We're here to help you. What good would hiding something do to your mission?" She sounded a bit down hearted and Cloud was immediately riding the guilt trip – she and Leon had done nothing but protect him, and what had he done?

He sighed again "Sorry …"

Leon crossed his arms with a stony expression. "Whatever." The bite in his voice said more than his single word; you're only sorry you got caught. I'm unimpressed. I'm lashing out to keep you from seeing what I'm hiding.

Cloud heard a lot in that one word.

He stalled a moment, glanced at Aerith, then took her offer "Why are the Knights after you, Leon?"

Aerith glanced as if curious herself.

Leon pressed his lips together briefly then lowered his head to glare at the floor "My Father."

Aerith's shoulders lowered. Was that disappointment? She picked up the explanation after a beat of silence "I told you last night, remember? He was a rebellion leader, now Leon's watched just in case his Father's actions have rubbed off on him."

Cloud nodded slowly, watching Leon out of the corner of his eye. _That would explain it, Sephiroth's definitely paranoid enough to stretch logic in that direction … not that he's incorrect in this case – but Aerith has made it quite clear there's something else going on. And it links Leon and the Knights together. Whatever it is, it's big. Big enough to keep everyone out of the loop … maybe he won't say in front of her._

It was something he would have to ask him alone, when he got the chance … or maybe he wouldn't. He was beginning to understand the game now. If a Resister couldn't know, what chance did he have of being trusted with the whole story?

"Leon!"

All three heads snapped to the cry.

A young, blond boy, wire thin and wide eyed stood in the doorway. Behind him stood the girl with glasses, holding a cup and saucer in her hands. The boy's blue eyes widened and a grin of joy passed over his face. The scrawny blond almost tripped over his own feet as he hurried forwards.

Leon had a subtle smile on his face as the boy's wire thin arms wrapped around his torso, his defensive frown had melted away into something warmer. "Hello Arthur."

Cloud watched the exchange silently.

The young boy pulled back and let Leon take the drink from the girl. As soon as Leon was taking a drink though he was talking again, eager for the man's attention. "You've been away a long time, do you need anything? Are you okay?"

Leon ruffled his hair fondly "I'm fine. How are you?"

The blond ducked his head shyly "I f-finished the new book, and Merlin lets me stay an extra hour now. When I'm thirteen he says I'll get paid a little more." The boy spoke in a rush, like he was desperate for Leon to know, and he was clearly pleased with his own news. He lit up when Leon sent him a nod and smile.

The brunette girl smiled too "We could use the extra help, I'm glad his guardian agreed to it. Plus I think the sweet store has a few new treats that money could go towards, right Arthur?" she lightly teased.

Arthur nodded cheerfully.

The girl adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, shifting from foot to foot and twisting her fingers through themselves once free from their repetitive habit. "Hey, Leon, I think I know the answer, but …"

When she trailed off Leon heard something in the silence. He put his cup on his saucer and grew solemn again. "I'm sorry. I haven't heard anything," Leon looked down sadly.

The brunette mirrored him "I see … thanks anyway."

Leon reached out as she began to turn away, touching her shoulder to keep her still "Belle-"

She turned back with misty eyes and weakly put on a convincing smile and carefree voice "I know. It's alright, really." She wiped at one eye "I know if you find anything out you would tell me. Don't promise me anything because I'm getting emotional," she insisted.

Leon squeezed her shoulder "I would never promise you something I couldn't do."

Cloud watched quietly.

Aerith had her head lowered too. He wondered what had happened. Had Belle lost someone, something? Or was this mystery subject missing? They all seemed very saddened by the news, or lack of. Another member of their group arrested?

That thought hardly bared thinking. How much had they lost already?

Arthur hesitantly raised a hand to about eye height, like a shy kid in class when the silence showed no signs of being broken by the adults. "Um, excuse me, but is _he_ Merlin's important visitor?" he asked, leaning around to lock his eyes on Cloud.

Cloud stiffened slightly, not expecting to be addressed, especially by a child. He looked to Aerith and Leon for hints on how to respond.

Aerith moved to Arthur's side and took his elbow, "Oh, no, Arthur, she just left. Didn't you see? The woman in the dress who came in with me?" she waved around with a smile "She's gone now, Claudette just needed some rare books that only Merlin could get."

Arthur nodded after a moment, looking around to see that, indeed, the mysterious blonde woman had gone, he looked a bit disappointed "Oh, okay. How come I always miss the very important guests?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

Aerith patted his head "Maybe you'll get to meet them when you're older. Can you show me what herb teas you've got in right now? I'd really like some Peppermint or Camomile if you have any," she effortlessly talked the young boy into leaving the adults be.

Cloud realised, after a moment to consider her behaviour, that Arthur _might_ not be a part of this movement. That was moral, he was just a child. He looked at Leon and mouthed 'Does he know?'

Leon shook his head 'Too young, too risky.'

Cloud raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. He filed that response away for later questioning, he hoped the people here were as generous with their answers as Aerith was, it was becoming quite the list.

Once they were alone, Belle turned to Cloud and glanced him up and down. Cloud tried not to squirm under her eyes, she seemed to be picking him apart and assembling him for easier reading. Her glasses flashed off the lights above them as she finished her analysis. "Mako Solider?"

Cloud glanced down at himself – _Again? How do they know?_

Belle smiled at Leon's validation. A smile of affirmation and triumph.

Cloud wondered if she had been working off a hunch and had figured out the rest. Too bad his predictable reactions confirmed it – he really needed to work on his poker face.

She stepped forwards to Cloud and asked in a serious whisper "Have you come to Garden?"

Cloud caught a small accent in her voice this time. He looked at Leon, unsure on how to respond despite having heard this question twice in two days.

Leon nodded.

"Yes," Cloud said at last, looking back to Belle as he spoke with confidence.

Belle smiled, her heart shaped face glowing. She adjusted her glasses yet again as she spoke "In that case, Bonjour, I'm Belle Paige. I think we'll be working closely for a few days," she held out a hand.

Cloud shook it and nodded at her, finally recognising her slight accent – French. "Thank you. I'm Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Cloud saw how unsurprised she was "Did you know we were coming?"

Belle shook her head "Not me, personally. I suspected that you were being helped by one of us, your arrest wasn't announced this morning and the sweeps were starting. It was Merlin who knew you'd be here today, I was asked to get things ready for your arrival," she explained.

Cloud nodded "That was smart of you." He was glad it wasn't entirely his behaviour which had tipped her off – or he hope it wasn't, he was still learning on the fly how to dodge radars.

Her cheeks coloured with his compliment "Thank you … It's good to read between the lines when listening to the radio, it tells you more than they want sometimes."

Leon grunted "Especially if you know what to look for." Belle smiled over her shoulder, agreeing like it was a private joke, and Leon shrugged in silent response.

Belle giggled suddenly "Plus I think it's easy to know who you're meant to be, you turned up with two of Garden's best members _in disguise_ ," she covered her mouth slightly "I think it's a safe assumption regardless."

Cloud hoped his blush wasn't noticeable. He brought up a new question to change the direction of their conversation "How did Merlin know I was coming here today?"

Belle glanced about slightly, as if checking for listeners "He's a Wizard. He claims to be all knowing, and his predictions are highly accurate. It's fascinating to be around," she admitted.

"Belle."

Belle and Cloud looked to Leon who was preparing to leave. He put his toolbox under one arm "Sweeps will be here soon. How long can Cloud stay here without causing suspicion?" he asked.

Belle tapped her chin thoughtfully "Let me see … about a week, maybe a week and a half if we're careful. I've got The Mirror set up, so I don't think there's a rush to find cover for him just yet."

Leon looked thoughtful "Better safe than sorry." Belle agreed.

Cloud stepped forwards, suddenly a little anxious that he was being left with strangers once again – Leon wasn't exactly a friend, but he had proven his reliability and trust well, so had Aerith. "What'll happen when I move?"

Leon folded his arms as he thought "In the next week I'll have someone search for an exit for you should you need it and I'll arrange your next safe house. I'm thinking, with all the sweeps going on they'll be distracted enough searching for someone hidden that you could integrate a little and start a low profile. That way you'll have a background and a position in society which will delay their search even more."

Could considered the option with a slow nod "Isn't that risky?"

"It has some risk. It's also got benefits should it work, one being you wouldn't have to wear a disguise anymore."

Cloud instantly changed his tunes about the plan "That would be nice."

Leon smirked slightly "Understandable."

Cloud felt his frown return at that look – he seemed so smug, so in control. Cloud had no option but to trust him, he was at their mercy and Leon knew it.

Leon's expression shifted to serious "I'll see what I can do. You gather as much information as you can while you're here, make use of it. If things turn bad you have to get out, I'm not having Belle and Merlin implicated. I'll be back in a few days."

Cloud nodded. "Alright." Not like he had much choice, but he did feel infinitely better knowing that he would be back soon.

Leon returned the gesture then beckoned Belle over, she stepped to his side with a knowing look. Even though the conversation was sort of excluding her at the moment, she had been keeping up to speed and likely a step ahead. "I'll need a reason," he warned.

Belle smiled "There're a few crooked shelves in the children's corner, full of big heavy books that may be a hazard to a little person," she waved a hand towards a shelf which looked perfectly stable to Cloud, but would no doubt be the victim of a little sabotage. He had flashbacks to Aerith's false-pipe-heater and wondered if there were any little traps hidden in the walls here too.

Leon shrugged after examining the shelf with his eyes "That'll do. Be careful, and stay safe," he warned at last, parting with a cautionary glance between the both of them.

Belle crossed her arms as he moved out to the café part of the shop. "I should be telling _him_ that," she tutted. Cloud watched her as she took a breath, she seemed as frustrated as Aerith with Leon but was putting it aside to focus on her current task - she appeared to mentally prep herself. With a polite smile she waved him deeper into the bookshelves "Follow me. I'll show you to your room and help however I can. I assume you're here for information?" she checked.

Cloud nodded and followed a step behind. "Yes."

Belle hummed "There's lots here, when I have a spare hour you can tell me what you're looking for and I'll do my best to search it up. We've got books on every subject, and more than you can read in a lifetime."

Cloud looked around and agreed. There were more books than bricks in the walls. He picked up his disguise and bundled it under his arm before following Belle out of the room.

Belle hesitated, just for a second, but it got Cloud's attention. "There is some information that isn't written down, but remembered. If you can't find it in a book, ask me or Merlin, and if we don't know then you'll have to keep that question in mind for the other Garden members should you meet them, not all of us know the full story," she advised, a strange look on her face – like she was trying to recall something just out of reach.

Cloud wasn't sure what to make of it, but decided that questions should wait until later, once he'd managed to organise his thoughts into relevant questions. "Alright. Thank you."

There were plenty of questions he wanted to ask. Whatever the story was, he was determined to find out.

* * *

 **Fun fact time:**

 **Belle's surname is the first name of her voice action Paige O'Hara, plus it's a teenie tiny pun on how much Belle loves her books.**

 **And Cloud's 'female alias "Claudette" is one of the names of the Triplets/Bimbettes in Beauty and the Best - those blond girls who fawn over Gaston. Claudette, Laurette and Paulette. (Who knew they had names?)**

 **Also shout it out - who's voicing the next chapter?**


End file.
